Forced!
by x NaMi x
Summary: The higher-ups want Mikan and Natsume to have a child? MikanxNatsume HotaruxRuka AnnaxKoko NonokoxYuu SumirexMochu MisakixTsubasa
1. Chapter 1

HEYY

**HEYY!! This is my second fan-fic. Haahahahah. I'm not even done with my first one but this idea popped up and with the help of my friend, we decided to write it. Don't worry. My other story will still be updated .**

**Chapter 1**

It was another boring day in class 2-B. Hotaru was inventing an invention, Ruka was petting his rabbit, Natsume sleeping, Mikan jotting down notes as Jin-Jin was blabbering, Koko reading minds, and Nonoko and Anna thinking of new ingredients and formulas, and so on. But all this was interrupted when the PA system went off saying _Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan, Please report to the principal's office. _Mikan and Natsume just thought that they needed to go on a mission. (A/N: This is after they figure out Mikan has the S.E.C Alice.) They arrived and knocked.

"Come in," a voice answered. They entered and found Naru Sensei, Persona and the High school Principal. Both of them were surprised to see them all together. "Take a seat," the principal said. They both took each others hands and sat down on the couch.

"As you know," the Principal started, "If two powerful Alice users have a child together, the child will have both the parent's Alices. If one of the parents is a multi-alice user, then they would get the stronger one. And with the two Alice, they would have their own individual Alice. Both of your Alices are very strong. The AAO is getting stronger and recruiting strong Alices from all over the world. That's why we need…"

"We need you guys to have a child together." Persona cut off the Principal. "One of our agents figured out that the AAO is planning to attack in 10 years of time. If you bear a child, it is the perfect time to get the child perfectly trained and ready to fight."

First, Mikan and Natsume looked really shocked. They knew they were ready to do "it" because they were already 18 and knew that they loved each other. But they knew that the higher-ups will figure out and they would receive harsh punishment such as staying one more year or more in the academy. But when the heard that they were asking for them to do it, they were utterly shocked. But their next reaction was totally different. They were furious. How dare they even think that their future child would just be a tool to the academy!! The adults sweat dropped because their face expressions changed at the same time. Naru Sensei started to get nervous and cover his ears just in time. "_**WHAT?!**_," they yelled out loud. Natsume started screaming "You treat me like a puppet and I am not going to let you treat our future child like that!"

Persona smirked. "That child will have to come to the academy someday anyways." Natsume knew it was true but was too stubborn to admit it. "We'll just hide." He said stubbornly. He stole a glance at Mikan and saw that her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Fine. We'll do it." She whispered. "WHAT?!" Natsume yelled. "What are you saying Mikan? Our child could be killed!!"

"But for the sake of the academy, we have to do this! The AAO could kill everyone just because we said no to this stupid decision. Ne, Natsume, let's just do it." Mikan said while tears streaming down her face.

Natsume was dumbfounded and finally agreed.

"You guys made a good decision. No need to hurry. You guys have until the end of this year." Persona said with a smirk. 'No hurry my ass' thought Natsume. It was already the end of November! Naru Sensei looked worried.

"You may go back to your dorms now. Oh yes. You both are going to share a room. It's 5 times bigger than a Special Star room. Here are the keys." The Principal gave them two keys.

Natsume and Mikan went to their room and found that all their stuff was already placed neatly. Mikan looked at the clock and said, "Ne, it's time for dinner." "Hn." And they both went to the cafeteria. They were greeted by all their friends. "What took you guys so long?" Ruka asked curiously. "We'll tell you at the sakura tree. They all got their star ranked lunch and headed to their beloved tree. When Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Koko, Nonoko, Yuu, Sumire, and Mochu were all gathered, Mikan began. "The higher ups want Natsume to get me pregnant. All their eyes widened and screamed "_**WHAT?!**_ " (A/N: That's including Hotaru)

**So….. HOW WAS IT?? PLEASE REVIEW!! Then I don't know if people are actually reading and enjoying my story. If no one is reviewing, I might as well stop writing .**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone. Thank you for your reviews :D. After I read them, I suddenly had the will to write! Also, sorry for the late update. I have summer school and I had a LOT of homework this week. .**

**TO THE REVIEWERS:**

**Mookiee****: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you like this story ******

**Amaya05: I'm glad you find the story interesting. **

**Dominiqueanne: Thank you for loving my story :D**

**Purely-Pearl: hahahah. There is going to be lemon because… well you know… and um about the other question… you'll find out ******

**Princessofcrown101: hahaha. I never knew this story was funny. :D**

**Miyuki24: Thank you for your review ******

**Ichigokimmie: hahah. Thank you for your encouragement. **

**AYUMU10: Thanks for the review :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!!**

**Warning: BIG SHOCK COMING UP!!**

_RECAP:__Natsume and Mikan went to their room and found that all their stuff was already placed neatly. Mikan looked at the clock and said, "Ne, it's time for dinner." "Hn." And they both went to the cafeteria. They were greeted by all their friends. "What took you guys so long?" Ruka asked curiously. "We'll tell you at the sakura tree. They all got their star ranked lunch and headed to their beloved tree. When Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Koko, Nonoko, Yuu, Sumire, and Mochu were all gathered, Mikan began. "The higher ups want Natsume to get me pregnant. All their eyes widened and screamed "__**WHAT?!**__ " (A/N: That's including Hotaru)_

Mikan jumped in surprise. "Mou… You guys scared me." She said with a pout. "What the hell is going on?" everyone thought. "The principal called us in to do the same thing as Mikan and Natsume!! But the also told us not to tell anyone!" everyone thought at the same time except for Natsume and Mikan. Natsume and Mikan just looked at them curiously until Mikan shook all of them to reality. The thing is this; the principals brought the gang into pairs and told them the same thing as Mikan and Natsume. But they also told them to not tell anybody. The principals didn't have a chance to tell Natsume and Mikan until now because they just came back from a mission. (A/N: These are the pairs: Ruka and Hotaru, Mochu and Sumire, Yuu and Nonoko, Koko and Anna.) They all looked at each other and nodded once. They had decided to tell Natsume and Mikan. When they explained everything, it was Mikan and Natsume's turn to widen their eyes. "What?? So we are doing this all together?" Mikan asked. They all nodded. Mikan sighed in relief. "Now that you mention it," started Yuu, "Misaki and Tsubasa Senpai was there too. But I heard that Misaki was already pregnant. Well I guess its fine because they are teachers here." Mikan's favorite senpais had become teachers. Both of them were now the teachers for the Special Ability Class. "Haahhahaha." Mikan giggled. "That's my senpais for you" she said proudly. "They have no fears." Right then, the bell rang indicating that lunch break was over. They went to class and Mikan sighed. "It's Jin-Jin's class next." She said while pouting.

When they got themselves seated, the P.A. system went off again. "_Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Mochu, Sumire, Yuu, Nonoko, Koko, Anna, Tsubasa, and Misaki. Please come to the principal's office immediately." _They all sighed for they knew what it was about. They grudgingly stood up and slumped to the office. When they were there, they found the two senpais already there. Misaki and Tsubasa looked at Mikan and Natsume disbelieving. "You too?" they said. Mikan went and gave them each a big hug. Tsubasa purposely made the hug longer then it really should have been. He did this to piss off a certain crimsoned-eyed boy. Suddenly, the room started to get hot. Mikan noticed this and put a nullification barrier over the room. "Mou Natsume! It's bad for the baby in Misaki Senpai!" Natsume immediately stopped and composed himself.

"So," the principal started, "We were thinking about some things and found it inappropriate for all of you guys to have a child when you are not even married. Since Misaki and Tsubasa are married already so they're good." The principal handed then a big box. When they opened it, they found 10 huge diamond colored rings. "The crimson one is Natsume's, the reddish-pinkish color is Mikan's, the blue one is Ruka's, the sky blue is Hotaru's, the forest green is Mochu's, the light green is Sumire's, the navy-ish purple is Yuu's, the lavender is Nonoko's, the yellow one is Koko's, and the orange is Anna's." They all took their rings and put it on. "You will be able to choose your wedding day but it has to be the last week in December. Please choose now with your fiancé." Immediately, Natsume and Mikan chose Christmas. Hotaru and Ruka chose Christmas Eve. Sumire and Mochu chose the 23rd. Yuu and Nonoko chose the 26th and Koko and Anna chose the 27th. "Alright. Here are credit cards for all of you guys." He handed each of them a credit card. "You could use as much as you want for the preparation of the wedding. The academy will pay for everything at the end. Since it's already November 31st, I recommend you guys to all gather and start planning! You may be excused from class until everyone's wedding is over. You may plan the wedding such as the place, decoration, theme, food, guest, and so on. You may leave now." Everyone left the room and decided to meet at Mikan and Natsume's room because it was the biggest of all of theirs.

"So, when are we going to Central Town and buy everything?" Koko asked. "I'll take care of all the decoration, food, invitation, and ect.," Hotaru offer monotonously. Everyone was surprised but they took it back as soon as Hotaru told them she will do it for 50,000 rabbits. They all gave her the money because they thought it would be too much of a hassle to plan everything. Anyways, Hotaru was the best at doing those kinds of things. All they had to do now was find out the place they were all doing it. That was easy because each of them had their own special place. Hotaru asked them for the theme and place so she could match the food and invitation with the setting and theme. Natsume and Mikan obviously chose their wedding area under the infamous Sakura tree. Hotaru and Ruka chose the meadow near the barn where they would always go. Mochu and Sumire chose a park in Central Park where they first got together. Yuu and Nonoko chose a clearing in the Northern Forest where they would always go and look at the stars. Koko and Anna chose to do the wedding in a meadow isolated from anything else where Koko had saved Anna when she got lost which sparked the flame of their relationship. Hotaru wrote it all down in a notebook. They already knew who their bridesmaid and best men were. It would be each other. That means for the girls, they need to buy their wedding dress and four other bridesmaid dress. The boys need their wedding tux and 4 other tuxes. It was going to be a long month for them. They decided to go to Central Town the next day to just check out clothes, shoes, and accessories.

**Thank you once again too all my reviewers. It tells me people are actually reading and liking it ******** Once again, sorry for the late update. The next time I update might take pretty long because I have finals and everything. But I'll try writing one chapter this week. Probably at August, there will be chapters every two days because Summer school ends at July 31****st****. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Heeyloo everyone

**Heeyloo everyone!! ******** I am procrastinating on my homework so I could write this. xD Well enjoy**

**MANY THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!**

**xxFLaMiNG MiLCuTexx****: Well, I'm still thinking about that. I want to make it perfect and it's pretty confusing too :.**

**AYUMU10****: There is not going to be ANY lemon in this story. Well, maybe making out but that's the farthest it's gunna go. :D**

**Lilli Flower1992****: I'm really glad that you find my story interesting. Thank you for reviewing and keep reading xD**

**kae1523mae****: hahhahah. I'm happy to know that my story is a comedy but I don't know how… ******

**dominiqueanne****: Thanks for the review :DDDD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT :D**

**(Since I'm getting tired of this, I'm not going to do this anymore. But I do not own so don't sue me xD.)**

**CHAPTER 3**

_/Recap/_

_"So, when are we going to Central Town and buy everything?" Koko asked. "I'll take care of all the decoration, food, invitation, and ect.," Hotaru offer monotonously. Everyone was surprised but they took it back as soon as Hotaru told them she will do it for 50,000 rabbits. They all gave her the money because they thought it would be too much of a hassle to plan everything. Anyways, Hotaru was the best at doing those kinds of things. All they had to do now was find out the place they were all doing it. That was easy because each of them had their own special place. Hotaru asked them for the theme and place so she could match the food and invitation with the setting and theme. Natsume and Mikan obviously chose their wedding area under the infamous Sakura tree. Hotaru and Ruka chose the meadow near the barn where they would always go. Mochu and Sumire chose a park in Central Park where they first got together. Yuu and Nonoko chose a clearing in the Northern Forest where they would always go and look at the stars. Koko and Anna chose to do the wedding in a meadow isolated from anything else where Koko had saved Anna when she got lost which sparked the flame of their relationship. Hotaru wrote it all down in a notebook. They already knew who their bridesmaid and best men were. It would be each other. That means for the girls, they need to buy their wedding dress and four other bridesmaid dress. The boys need their wedding tux and 4 other tuxes. It was going to be a long month for them. They decided to go to Central Town the next day to just check out clothes, shoes, and accessories._

_/End Recap/_

THE NEXT MORNING

Everyone was waiting for a certain brunette under the shade of a Sakura Tree. It was a perfect morning. The weather wasn't cold but it wasn't hot either. A cool breeze went past the gang when suddenly they see someone running towards them. "SORRY I'M SO LATE!! I OVERSLEPT!" Mikan yelled while running. "NATSUME! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?? WE SLEEP IN THE SAME BED YOU KNOW!!" Mikan whined while crying. "Tch. I tried." Natsume said while rolling his eyes. The gang all sweat dropped. All the girls looked beautiful. Mikan wore a pink halter top with a thin white over jacket. She wore black khakis with pink high-cut chucks. She tied her hair half-way with a bow headband. Hotaru wore a purple tight shirt that said "Money is everything." She wore purple skinnys with black low-cut chucks. She grew her hair out since she was in elementary and now came up to her mid- waist. She straightened her hair and wore barrettes in her hair. Sumire was wearing a mint green V-neck shirt with a white tank-top under. She wore green plaid shorts with green low-cut chucks. Sumire grew out of her hideous perm and now had her natural long wavy hair whick she just let down. Nonoko was wearing a midnight-blue dress/shirt with black leggings. She wore blue flats to match everything together. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail. Anna was wearing a light pink summer dress with white flats. She put her hair into a messy but fashionable bun.

The boys looked hot too. Natsume was wearing a black button up shirt that was buttoned 3/4 of the way. He wore a white shirt under. He was wearing baggy jeans with red vans. (A/N: All the vans in this chapter are the ones with the laces .) His hair was messy as usual and was slightly wet because he just took a shower. Ruka was wearing a blue Versace shirt with black skinny jeans. He wore blue vans. Mochu was wearing a dark green t-shirt with a skull in the middle. He also wore washed-out skinny jeans with green vans. Yuu was wearing a white button up shirt with jeans. He wore white vans which were customized by Nonoko who drew and wrote on it. Koko was wearing a yellow t-shirt that had a  at the front and had a mad face at the back and below it said "**FUC YOU**" in bold letters. (A/N: I have this shirt. It's so cute :D)

Everyone got into the bus and sat with their fiancés. All the other guys in the bus were drooling and ogling the girls. Their fiancés were glaring at them which made them turn away in a second. The girls had to do the same thing. Fan girls were drooling over them which made them very jealous. They didn't even notice that guys were ogling them too. They all knew it going to be a long day. Soon, the bus came to a stop. Mikan hopped up from her seat and gave her hand to Natsume. "LET'S GO," Mikan said with a smile. Natsume took her hand while blushing. He hid the blush with his bangs.

They all got out of the bus and decided that the boys and the girls should split up and buy their own things. Later, they would meet at the fountain and go home. The girls didn't want the boys to see their wedding dress until the wedding day. The boys went to go buy the wedding ring because they already had their engagement rings. They also had to buy their tuxes too. Mikan and the girls headed to the wedding dress shop. They spent hours of judging the dresses and bought the one that they saw fit. Mikan bought a sophisticated strapless white dress. It hung to her curves quite nicely too. Hotaru bought a strapless purple dress that was splashed with Swarovski crystals, pearls, and seed beads. Sumire bought a green dress with many kind of green. There is a green flower at the left waist. Nonoko bought a plain but pretty blue dress. Anna bought a beautiful pink dress. Unlike the others, this one had straps. It also had some kind of band that went around the waist.

Satisfied with their buy, they went to Tiffany's to buy necklaces. Mikan bought a necklace that was a little bow studded with diamonds. Hotaru bought a diamond necklace. There were big diamonds and small diamonds too. Sumire bought a necklace that was more like a pendent. The pendent had something that kind of looked like the sun and was studded with diamonds. Nonoko's necklace was a drop pendant with pear-shaped and octagonal aquamarines and a round brilliant diamond in the middle. Anna's necklace was a heart which had alternate diamond colors of pink and white.

After that, they went to the shoes store to buy shoes to go with their dresses. Mikan bought a silver high heel that had straps in the middle and back. Hotaru bought purple pumps and Sumire bought green high heels. Nonoko bought whitish-bluish high-heels with a bow in the middle and Anna bought pink high heels had a band around the ankle.

Now they had to buy the bridesmaid dresses. Of course the bride chose the dresses for the bridesmaid. They finished with all of that and went to the fountain and found that the boys were already there looking bored. The boys already bought the rings and tuxes two hours ago but it made sense. Girls take more time to shop and they also had more to buy! All the girls were forgiven after they gave their fiancés a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. They all went on the bus and went back to their own dorms. Mikan and Natsume went to their bedroom and got ready to go to dinner. The gang had their own table now and was served much better food then special stars. They didn't get allowances anymore because they now have credit cards that allowed them to buy anything. Life was good… for now. Little did they guess that 5 new boys that were transferring to Gakuen Alice would change their life in Gakuen Alice…

**HAAHHAHAH. CLIFFIE!! I feel so evil. Well, this chapter was pretty boring because what I really only did was describe clothes which I suck at. -.- Well, I promise that next chapter will be more better. If you want to see the wedding dresses, shoes, necklaces, bridesmaid dresses, and tuxes, it's all there on my profile :D CHECK IT OUT AND PLEASE REVIEW!! –Nami-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

HEYY EVERYONE

**HEYY EVERYONE. I am so sorry for the late update. Today was the last day for summer school so expect earlier updates. PLEASE REVIEW T.T or I have no motivation to write!**

**thundra18****: ****Thank you so much! 33. The boys will have some intrusion. If you want to figure out, go ahead and read on! Oh yah. I've got to confess. I don't do the describing clothes or anything like that. My partner and best friend Sarah does that! She's better at that than me . She's very fashionable . So all the corny parts are just me. :D**

**dominiqueanne:**** Thank you for reviewing! You reviewed every one of my chapters and I'm really happy. AND I KNOW! All the stories MUST be NxM but it's not fun without a person to mess it up xD**

**AYUMU10****: Thank you so much for the review. I'm sorry I confused you. I'm still not sure if this story will have lemon or not because I'm not really good at writing that kind of thing. Well, I'll figure it out. So for right now, the rating will be T!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.**

_**RECAP:**__ Now they had to buy the bridesmaid dresses. Of course the bride chose the dresses for the bridesmaid. They finished with all of that and went to the fountain and found that the boys were already there looking bored. The boys already bought the rings and tuxes two hours ago but it made sense. Girls take more time to shop and they also had more to buy! All the girls were forgiven after they gave their fiancés a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. They all went on the bus and went back to their own dorms. Mikan and Natsume went to their bedroom and got ready to go to dinner. The gang had their own table now and was served much better food then special stars. They didn't get allowances anymore because they now have credit cards that allowed them to buy anything. Life was good… for now. Little did they guess that 5 new boys that were transferring to Gakuen Alice would change their life in Gakuen Alice… __**END RECAP**_

The next morning, the gang took their seats and waited for Narumi Sensei to come. HE WAS LATE! The whole class was starting to get impatient but suddenly, the door banged open. Most of the students except for the gang fell of their chair. Narumi Sensei came in but they all noticed that he was more enthusiastic than usual.

"GOOD MORING CLASS!!," he began, "We have 5 new students!!" That caught everyone's attention. The girls wanted the 5 new students to be boys because the 5 hottest boys were taken by the 5 hottest girls. The boys wanted the new students to be girls for the same reason. "You may come in now," Narumi Sensei said with joy. Five boys came in and the girls screamed in delight. All the boys looked HAWT. When they all smiled gently, half of the girls fainted and the other half began to have a nosebleed. Well of course with the exception of 5 girls. They were too absorbed in a small conversation with their fiancés. All the guys looked at the 5 boys with envy. With the exception of the 5 boys. They were too absorbed by their fiancé's beauty. They new students were disappointed that the 5 girls didn't even look their way.

"Please introduce yourself," Narumi said while smiling at his new students. Finally, the 10 students brought their attention to the new students. "Hey. My name is Kyo Nagasaki. You all could call me Kyo. My alice is blood which allows me to control anything or anyone with a speck of blood. I'm a Special Star and in the Dangerous Ability class." Everyone shuddered at the thought of someone controlling their body just because they had blood in their bodies. Mikan just thought it will be a perfect alice to copy. Soon, the next boy spoke. "Good morning. My name is Kai Hitori. I have the alice of ice and water. I am a Special Star and in the dangerous ability class." After Kai, and boy that looked like Kai began. "Yo. Name's Kaito Hitori. I'm Kai's younger twin bro. My alice is time manipulation. I'm a Special Star and in the dangerous ability class." "Hn. Ryuu Fujisaki. Poison Alice. Special Star. Dangerous Ability Class." "HEYY! My name is Mikoto Tashima! My alice is death and I'm a Special Star. "I'm also in the dangerous ability class." Everyone was silent. Mikoto had the same alice as Persona but seemed to have the total opposite personality.

Mikan was just thinking of ways to copy their alice. She was lucky when a student asked them each to show their alice. They did it with no hesitation and Mikan took the chance to copy all their alices. After that, she felt satisfied. She was bored and she had no challenge these days. She would master the alice to buy off time. "Now for their partners, Mikan will be Kyo's partner, Anna will be Kai's partner, Nonoko will be Kaito's partner, Hotaru will be Ryuu's partner, and Sumire will be Mikoto's partner," Narumi finished with a big breath because he said all of that in one breath. The girls just shrugged but their fiancés had a total different reaction. They all gave off a cold, angry, and evil aura. Narumi became frightened and screamed "FREE PERIOD!" before running out of the class crying. All the girls looked at the 5 girls with envy. "It's not fair! They always get the good guys!" all the girls said while whining and crying. The 5 girls just rolled their eyes while packing their things. They slung their bags on their shoulders and all said to the new students in unison "Let's go," with no expression at all. Each of their fiancés offered to come with them because they were jealous and afraid that the new guys will flirt with their girls. Well, it was understandable. Their girls were the most popular girls in all of the school. Their fan club was made of the whole, yes WHOLE, boy population in school. They were respected by the principals because they were now all geniuses and all a Special Star. They were also respected in the Hana Hime. They were the main flowers now as the Middle School Principal's favorites. The girls accepted their fiancé's offer with a smile.

'Damn,' the 5 new boys thought. 'This is going to be harder than we thought. After all, they are our targets…' they thought while following their partners.

**--INTRODUCTION OF THE NEW STUDENTS--**

Kyo Nagasaki-

Alice: Blood

Class: Dangerous Ability

Hair Color: Midnight Blue

Eye Color: Onyx Black

Age: 18

Birthday: August 22

Target: Sakura Mikan

Personality: Easy-going, Nice, and Hyperactive

Kai Hitori-

Alice: Ice and Water

Class: Dangerous Ability

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Green

Age: 18

Birthday: July 6

Target: Anna

Personality: Quiet, Serious, and Thoughtful

Kaito Hitori (Kai's younger twin)-

Alice: Time Manipulation

Class: Dangerous Ability

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Green

Age: 18

Birthday: July 6

Target: Nonoko

Personality: Indifferent and Confident

Ryuu Fujisaki-

Alice: Poison

Class: Dangerous Ability

Hair Color: Brunette

Eye Color: Blue

Age: 18

Birthday: February 19

Target: Imai Hotaru

Personality: Rough and Bad-Boy type

Mikoto Tashima-

Alice: Death

Class: Dangerous Ability

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Age: 18

Target: Shouda Sumire

Personality: Loud and Independent

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!! Uh oh. What's going to happen now?? Please review. I'm sorry but I need at least 5 reviews to make me continue . SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone!! ******** Thank you to all my reviewers. I only expect at most 5 because I still don't think my story is very good. You will figure out why the boys are trying to get one of the girls so read on! You will hate me for this chapter. So please don't kill me. I'm thinking of getting a beta reader… Any suggestions? Well instead of 5 reviews, I got 11!! I'm so happy! Thank you to my reviewers:**

**Crimsoneyes44: hahahhaah. I'm still not sure if there's going to lemon or not . I'm not very confident in that skill… The boys will ruin something but not everything. And it's not going to be that severe because the couples have trust for each other. **

**Smoochynose: hahahah. But they have a reason -.-**

**WaterGoddess51****: I am so glad that you like my story.**

**Anime-Addict25****: hahhahah. Mikan and her friends always get targeted because if the guys get targeted, it makes me pissed -.- I just think that their sluts. **

**youare-who-you are****: Thank you for the review!**

**xXOrangesakuraXx****: Um, no. They new guys aren't assassins.**

**Bloomer123****: I'm glad that you find my story funny… But could you tell me which part is funny? ******

**AYUMU10****: ahhhhh. You hated the last chapter!! Well, I totally understand. I didn't like it either but it was crucial!!**

**amber gray****: Hahahah. I didn't tend to make it romantic. I'm so glad you find it interesting!! And sure, I would like to be your friend!!**

**DiaGalCutie****: I am so happy that this story was a good idea. And also, I don't know which chapter will have lemon. I'm not even sure that I'm even going to put lemon .**

**mille05****: Don't worry. The pairings won't change. Well, for the most, like three chapters…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, KYO NAGASAKI, KAI HITORI, KAITO HITORI, RYUU FUJISAKI, AND MIKOTO TASHIMA!**

**Sorry for the late update. Instead I'll make this chapter longer than usual. :D**

_RECAP: __'Damn,' the 5 new boys thought. 'This is going to be harder than we thought. After all, they are our targets…' they thought while following their partners. END RECAP_

The girls showed the guys everything they really had to know about Gakuen Alice. Their fiancés will make sure that the guys won't ogle their girls. After the tour ended, the boys said their thank yous and went to their dorms. They all met at Kyo's room. "Damn, this is going to be hard. It's obvious that the girls are in love with their fiancés. We have to seduce them or something," said Kyo. Everyone agreed. Their plan A, which was to try to get the girls with their good looks didn't work. Now for Plan B, they all took out a mint green stone. The Hypnosis Alice Stone. They now had to get their targets alone and hypnotize them. That would be a hard task because their fiancés never took their attentions of them. They decided that they would come while they were sleeping. They took out another stone. This time, it was a sky blue one. The stone was a Presence Hider Alice Stone. They would use that to get the girls and they would do it tonight.

The reason why they're doing this? It is because they are from the AAO. The AAO figured out the plan that the academy concocted. They thought it would be a good plan for them so they got their five best boys and gave them a mission to go to the academy and have a child with the girls so they would have strong weapons too. So far, the mission wasn't going so great. They all looked at the clock and found that it was already dinner time. They went to dinner and found they were being chased by fangirls. Thus, they couldn't even eat dinner and exhausted. It was already 2:00 AM. They all changed into all black and went to their target's dorm.

Kyo's POV

I opened the windows and slipped into Mikan-Chan's and Natsume-Kun's room. They were sleeping so peacefully, I felt guilty that I was about to ruin their relationship. I didn't want to do this either. I wanted to find true love but I have to repay what the AAO did for me. They brought me out of the hellhole, I have to do this. Okay, now I have to wake her up. I woke her up by poking her. Her eyes flew open and when she saw me, I saw three emotions in her eyes. 1.) Shock. 2.) Confusion. 3.) Anger. I gulped and brought out my stone before she could put up a nullification barrier and started to swing it back and forth until her eyes started to get droopy again. I told her to be quiet the whole time. She nodded her head. Then I told her to forget that she never loved Natsume and loved me. She was resisting. I saw that she was starting to sweat. I said it stronger and she finally couldn't hold onto her consciousness anymore. She nodded her head and I told her to go to sleep. She went under covers and started to sleep. I slipped out of the windows once again and went to my room feeling even more guilty.

Kai's POV

Damn. I had to that. I had to do that. I had to do that. I kept saying that in my head. I feel so dirty for breaking a relationship apart. I had already hypnotized Anna but had that pang of guilt keeps coming again and again. When I slipped into their room and woke Anna up, she immediately grabbed her Baka Gun that she bought from Hotaru. I beat her to it and grabbed the Alice stone and swung it back and forth. I had told her to forget about Koko and to love me instead. She nodded and I told her to go to sleep. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. I went to my room and thought what have I done?

Kaito's POV

I did it. It felt horrible to do but the AAO saved Kai and me from poverty so I guess I have to do this. I went to Nonoko and Yuu's room to hypnotize Nonoko. She looks like she's happy in Iinchou's arms. Oh well. She will soon be mine. I told her to forget about Yuu and to come to me instead. Then I told her to go back to sleep and she did. I really wish that I didn't have to this… But what's done is done. Well, time to go to sleep. I guess it makes it easier that Nonoko is calm.

Ryuu's POV

I went to Hotaru and Ruka's room. I told myself to silently open their window. I used the presence hider and walked nonchalantly to the bed. I never noticed how beautiful she was. No, all her friends and her are abnormally beautiful. Oh well, let's get this over with. I woke her up by gently putting my palm on her shoulders. She woke up and I saw anger in her eyes. "HOW DARE YOU DISTURB MY SLE…" I quickly hypnotized her and she fell back asleep. I looked at Ruka and saw that he was shuffling in his sleep. Probably because of Hotaru's outburst. Good thing he didn't wake up. I silently glided to the window and slipped out of it heading to my dorm.

Mikoto's POV

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. I actually did that. I feel dirty and horrible. I went into Sumire's room and hypnotized her. Now I regret the thing I did. I want to go back and unhypnotize her. I am now at my room and changing out of that fugly black outfit. I went to Kyo's room.

Normal POV

Everyone gathered at Kyo's room and sat down. Everyone looked repentant and had regret in their eyes. Kyo asked all of them if the mission was a success. They all just nodded their heads solemnly. "Good," said Kyo weakly. "Dismissed." Everyone stood up and went to their rooms.

The very next morning, you could hear five girls screaming their lungs out. "Perfect," the boys said while rolling their eyes. They all got dressed and went to the classroom. When they went to the classroom, they found the girls looking pissed. They other five guys looked confused. They girls looked at us and their eyes lit open. They all came running towards us and gave us a big hug. The other guys now looked even more confused and angry. The AAO guys didn't know all the boy's alices and were kind of afraid. Little did they know that Koko was reading all their minds and figured out what was happening. He motioned his friends and they all nodded. They decided to meet at Natsume's room to figure out what was happening. They knew that Koko already figured out and glared at the other group of boys. The other group of boys were already blushing while THEIR fiancés were hugging them. The rest of the class looked confused. At the end of class, the boys were ready to kill. All they could see was their fiancés giving all their attention the other group of boys and not even looking at them. They quickly raced to Natsume's room and immediately told Koko to explain. "They hypnotized our fiancés!! They did while we were sleeping and used a presence hider so we won't wake up." All the boys were angry. That means that the boys saw their fiancés in their pjs. And their pajamas weren't very cough appropriate. "So what are we going to do?" asked Yuu. "We're going to fight." Natsume said with determination and anger burning in his crimson eyes.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well it wasn't a good chapter but this part is essential. Please review. I need 10 reviews for the next chapter!! Thank YOU!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ughhhh

**Ughhhh. If this story sucks, well, I promise the next chapter will be better. This is going to be rushed because I do not know how to writ this -.-x I want to thank ****SpaiseFreaque, crimsoneyes44, khatzie, amber gray for their advices, ideas, and tips!! . And thank you for my reviewers!!**

**RECAP: **_"So what are we going to do?" asked Yuu. "We're going to fight." Natsume said with determination and anger burning in his crimson eyes. _**END RECAP**

The boys planned how to get their girls back. Natsume and Ruka would be offense and Yuu and Mochu would be defense by making illusions and lifting the boys when they were doing surprise attacks. Koko would tell where the enemies would be attacking next. Then they went to the Special Ability Class and found Misaki and Tsubasa Sensei. They told them about their situation and they agreed to help without any hesitations. The boys added them to their plans. Misaki would make doppelgangers and Tsubasa would manipulate their shadows. Misaki and Tsubasa will be partners. Misaki trained very hard and finally learned how to make doppelgangers of whoever she wants and that doppelganger would still have its original alice. But, the maximum she could make doppelgangers of others was 2. They decided that Misaki would make doppelgangers of Tsubasa and he will manipulate the shadows while Misaki would beat them up. That way, Misaki won't get hurt and her baby won't get hurt too. They would take the two most dangerous ones which were Kyo and Mikoto. Natsume and Ruka would take Kai, Kaito, and Ryuu. They each had a Nullification stone for Mikan and they figured that it would be a perfect time to use it.

Next, they went to Hana Minaro. She had the Canceling Alice which was almost like Mikan's Alice except Hana could only cancel out alices that were already used on someone. Also, she couldn't cancel alices that were inflicted on her. The boys asked her to be part of their plans. Caught by their charms, she helplessly agreed. They told her that while they were fighting the boys, she would unhyponotize the girls.

The next day, the boys went to class. They found that their enemies were chatting with their fiancés which made them mad. They went up to them and Natsume said "We want a match. Come to the Northern Forest after class. Come alone." The AAO boys accepted because of their pride. The girls looked worried. Their classes went in a blur and the two groups of boys were preparing for the match. Then, Misaki and Tsubasa came. The AAO boys were scared now. They knew what their alices were and it was really effective against their alice. The girls were all in Kyo's room. The AAO boys didn't know that the boys already had a plan to unhypnotize the girls. The battle started.

Immediately, Misaki made two doppelgangers for Tsubasa and herself. The two Tsubasas ran to Kyo and Mikoto. He manipulated their shadows and wrote on the shadow '_Don't use your alice.'_ The three other boys ran to helped them but Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, and Mochu were already blocking them. Natsume made fireballs and Ruka called the fiercest animals he could think of. Yuu waited for the perfect time to make illusions and Koko was reading their minds. Mochu was just ready for anything. They all made a nullification barrier over them. They were all thankful that Mikan made it extra strong so it could last 48 hours. The battle was easy. Misaki already killed Kyo and Mikoto. They boys were winning and already killed Kaito and Ryuu. Kai kept making ice daggers but it didn't help. Mochu, pissed that he couldn't do anything, killed him off. They got all the lifeless bodies and brought them to Persona. "Good job," was all he said. He touched all of them and they all turned into black ashes. Then, they went to Kyo's room. Hana already unhypnotized the girls and was almost explaining everything to them.

As soon as the boys entered the room, all the girls were crying and they jumped into their arms. The boys comforted them by rubbing their backs. The girls apologized over and over again. The boys knew it wasn't their fault. Right then, the PA system went of calling them into the principal's office. They all went and the Principal was smiling when they came in. "Because our boys killed the five most strongest people in the AAO, the AAO decided to move the attack date five years back. You will still be marrying the same day. You will just have five more years to have a child. I'm hoping you guys are all prepared for the wedding? It's all next week and today is Wednesday." They all nodded. Hotaru dealt with everything and they were good to go. The invitations were all passed out and everything. "Okay. You are all dismissed. I'll see you guys all on all your weddings!" he said with a smile. They all smiled back and left. All the girls were going to Hotaru and Ruka's room to decide their hairstyle and do their nails. Of course Ruka was going to Natsume and Mikan's room. All the boys were. They were all content that everything was back to normal.

**HOW WAS THAT?! All the AAO boys are gone and I promise your nothing is going to get in the way. Well, maybe some drama here and there but this was the most major thing that's going to happen… until they have their kids. YAY!! I already have their names, alices, birthdays, and pairings!! Next chapter is going to really short I think and the following chapters are going to have two weddings each…. I think. When there will be another filler and then the kids!! YAY! Well maybe not. We'll see how it goes!! I need 5 reviews to go on so REVIEW!! YAY!! Exactly 1,000 words!! Heh heh.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hehehhehe

**Hehehhehe. I'm so happy :D And I don't know WHY!! Okay, I'm high on sugar :DDDDDDD THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!**

**Chichiru chu**

**dominiqueanne**

**xXOrangesakuraXx**

**tamahits**

**bunny.kun**

**Manga Lover 94**

**KY-kawaii**

**kbrand**

**-natsume-luvr25-**

**Okay. This chapter is going to be totally random and sad so yahhhh. No flames please -.-**

It was a wonderful Saturday morning. Even though it was winter, it wasn't that cold. Mikan was taking a little stroll. She was thinking of all the events that happened in the past week. She took a deep breath of cool air. She couldn't believe that she was getting married in three days to the love of her life. Natsume… She couldn't even put to words to explain how much love she had for him. She was certain that he felt the same way to her. She sighed in contentment. She twirled around but was put to halt when she saw her beloved sempai, Misaki, rushed out of her dorm. She was crying and was coming right towards her. Mikan could tell the Misaki didn't know where she was going. She bumped right into Mikan and fell on her stomach. Mikan's eyes grew wide. "Oh no! Sempai, you fell on your stomach! Your baby!" As soon as Misaki heard that, her sobs grew louder and became hysterical.

Mikan carried Misaki to her and Natsume's dorm. Right when she came in she screamed Natsume's name. He quickly rushed over. His eyes grew wide when he saw Misaki in hysterics. He mouthed to Mikan 'What's wrong?' Mikan just shrugged and her eyes were pained. Natsume stood up and went to go get a glass of water. He came back and gave the glass to Misaki. She gratefully took it and chugged it down. She calmed down and told them to call Tsubasa. Natsume rushed next door and banged on the door. Tsubasa sleepily opened the door obviously cranky that he was woken up. "Wha…" he said when he saw Natsume at the door looking panicked. He quickly dragged Tsubasa into the room. Tsubasa started to panic when he saw his wife. She had puffy red eyes clearly from crying. He rushed to her side and hugged her. "What's wrong?" he asked her. She answered in an almost inaudible voice. "I have a miscarriage," and she started to cry again. Mikan gasped and hugged Misaki very tightly. Natsume was in shock and looked at Misaki with pity and care. Tsubasa had many emotions coming at once. Shock, confusion, and sadness. Misaki broke the silence by whispering "I'm sorry Tsubasa." After hearing that, Tsubasa quickly shook his head and comforted Misaki. "It's okay. We could always do it again." Misaki looked up to Tsubasa and smiled. She jumped into his arms.

They went to the hospital and Subaru gave Misaki medicine to relieve the pain in her abdomen. He explained everything to them. "About 15 to 20 percent of all pregnancies end in miscarriage. Most of them occur in the first 13 weeks, or first trimester. For women in their 20s and early 30s, the chance of miscarriage is about 15 percent. At 35 the chance of miscarrying rises to one in four, and at 40 the miscarriage rate is close to one in three. Most early pregnancy losses are due to genetics and cannot be prevented. But losing a pregnancy doesn't mean that anything is wrong with a woman's health or that she can't have more children. Ninety percent of women who have one miscarriage go on to have a healthy pregnancy. Despite the fact that recurrent miscarriages may increase the risk of future pregnancy losses, even women who have had three or more miscarriages in a row may have a good chance of carrying the next pregnancy to term. However, these recurrent miscarriages may be an indication of problems that require medical help." Subaru said in one breath and expressionless. They all sweat dropped. Mikan turned to Tsubasa. "Tsubasa Sempai! I was going to ask you this for about a month now… but will you give me away at my wedding?" Tsubasa smiled and just said "Anything for you kouhai." Mikan smiled brightly and hugged Natsume.

Natsume smiled down at Mikan. Today was Saturday. They will get their last preparations done tomorrow and then on Monday, Sumire and Mochu would be getting married. The next day, Mikan's best friend Hotaru and Natsume's best friend Ruka would be getting married. The next day, finally, Mikan and he would get married. He was overwhelmed just by the thought that finally Mikan would be his and only his. After their wedding, Yuu and Nonoko would be getting married. After that, Koko and Anna would get married. The academy allowed all six of them to go on a honeymoon to Gakuen Alice's private island for a month. The honeymoon was quite long but they didn't need class for they already knew everything. The island had a hotel that was five stars. The academy already paid for everything and that was that. Life was perfect for Natsume. He was about to be married with the love of his life. He was freed from mission doings. And also, he was cured from his unlimited alice. The academy recently found a cure and Natsume was cured. There was nothing that could hinder him from happiness. Absolutely nothing.

**Short chapter. Shoot me xD Okay, as soon as the weddings are all done, there will be 23 chapters of the honeymoon. Then there will be one year flash forwards continuously so it's going to seem rushed. Then it will be like 12 years flash forward and then BAM! Children romance xD If you have any other ideas then put it in your reviews!! NEED 8 reviews to go on!! BOO YAH!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. I got into a car accident and had to be in the hospital for a couple of days… -.-x Anyways, thank you to all the reviewers while I was gone. : I also have absolutely no idea what a priest says in a wedding do I'm going to make it up.**

_**RECAP: **__Natsume smiled down at Mikan. Today was Saturday. They will get their last preparations done tomorrow and then on Monday, Sumire and Mochu would be getting married. The next day, Mikan's best friend Hotaru and Natsume's best friend Ruka would be getting married. The next day, finally, Mikan and he would get married. He was overwhelmed just by the thought that finally Mikan would be his and only his. After their wedding, Yuu and Nonoko would be getting married. After that, Koko and Anna would get married. The academy allowed all six of them to go on a honeymoon to Gakuen Alice's private island for a month. The honeymoon was quite long but they didn't need class for they already knew everything. The island had a hotel that was five stars. The academy already paid for everything and that was that. Life was perfect for Natsume. He was about to be married with the love of his life. He was freed from mission doings. And also, he was cured from his unlimited alice. The academy recently found a cure and Natsume was cured. There was nothing that could hinder him from happiness. Absolutely nothing.__** END RECAP**_

It was finally the day. Sumire and Mochu were finally getting married. All the girls had a bridal shower for all of them because they were all getting married while all the guys had a bachelor's party for themselves. Now each of them were going to be married. Anna and Nonoko were helping Sumire into her dress (**In my profile. Check it out!**) while Hotaru and Mikan were doing her hair. (www. wedding53 .com/wp- content/ uploads/ 2007 /11/ wedding-hairstyles3. jpg)(remove the space between everything) After they were all done, they finally let Sumire look at herself. She was shocked.

She had all these flashbacks when she was overly obsessed with Natsume. She was now glad that she could be good friends with him. At least, now, she was one of the few people important to him. She smiled at the thought of having so many friends that she could trust. Back when she was 10, she thought she had friends which was her vice-president of the fan club and the rest of the fan members. She was oh so wrong. When Sumire was getting closer and closer to Mikan, The more she talked to Natsume and Ruka. They actually talked to her because she was unconsciously leaving behind her fan girl side.

She noticed that she wasn't in love with them. She just thought that they were abnormally handsome. Because of this, her-so-called friends started beating her up. She was very close of dying but her true friends came to save her. Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, and Mochu all came to save her.

Mochu… He was the man of her dreams. He always made her feel comfortable and safe. He was always worried for her and she loved it when his eyebrows and eyes would twitch when another boy would ogle her. She loved it how he would get protective of her. She loved that every time they would kiss, he would kiss her passionately but with love and care.

He was quiet and loving at the same time. That was like Natsume and Ruka mixed together. Not to mention that he is one of the hottest guys in Gakuen Alice. She was so content with her life.

Now looking in the mirror, she doesn't see a girl with an ugly perm and a smirk plastered on her face. Now she sees a full fledged woman with beautiful hair and a gentle smile gracing her face. Mikan dragged her and plopped her into a chair. She started to do her makeup. Mikan was careful to not overdo it. They were going for the natural look. All of them looked prettier that way. All the other girls slipped into their bridesmaids dress. (**In my profile.**)

Someone knocked on the door and Anna went to open it. Narumi came in smiling and outstretched one of his hands. "AHHHHHH!! KAWAIII!!" Narumi said with hearts and flowers as backgrounds. Narumi became a father figure to all the girls. He was giving them all away at the wedding except Mikan and Hotaru. Tsubasa was giving Mikan away and Subaru was giving Hotaru away.

Sumire took Narumi's hand and started to walk through the aisle. All the bridesmaids filed in after them. Narumi gave Sumire's hand to Mochu's.

The priest began "We have gathered to witness the two, Sumire and Mochu become one. Blah…Blah…Blahdee…Blah…Blah… Mochu, do you take Sumire as your lawfully wedded wife through sickness or health until the day you die?" "I do." Mochu said. "Now Sumire, do you take Mochu as your lawfully wedded husband through sickness or health until the say you die?" "I do!" Sumire said. "Now you may kiss the bride," the priest said. Sumire and Mochu shared a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered. Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko wiped their tears while Hotaru smiled gently.

It was time to go through the aisle once again. The bridesmaids and best men coupled up and followed them. One wedding down four to go.

The whole gang hugged Mochu and Sumire. "Hurry up and get married you guys!! I want to get to my honeymoon!" Sumire said. Everyone laughed. They all headed to the after party. Sumire and Mochu went around greeting everyone. Finally, it was time to cut the cake. ( www. Yummy cakes .ca/Main /Portals /0/ Wedding Cake 2 .jpg) (remove all the spaces) The cake was beautiful and was a shame to cut it. Mikan was first in line to get cake. Typical. Natsume rolled his eyes and followed her. It was a happy day, and it would be a happy week all together.

**How was it? Good? Bad? You tell me. I decided to just do one wedding each. This is going to be a long story with a lot of chapters. I gained a new respect for people who write super long chapters. -.- REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all the reviewers and everything : So here ya go

**Thank you to all the reviewers and everything : So here ya go! Hotaru and Ruka's wedding! Next chapter is going to be MIKAN AND NATSUME'S WEDDING!! :O ALREADY?! Oh well. ENJOY!!**

_**RECAP: **__The whole gang hugged Mochu and Sumire. "Hurry up and get married you guys!! I want to get to my honeymoon!" Sumire said. Everyone laughed. They all headed to the after party. Sumire and Mochu went around greeting everyone. Finally, it was time to cut the cake. ( www. Yummy cakes .ca/Main /Portals /0/ Wedding Cake 2 .jpg) (remove all the spaces) The cake was beautiful and was a shame to cut it. Mikan was first in line to get cake. Typical. Natsume rolled his eyes and followed her. It was a happy day, and it would be a happy week all together. __**END RECAP**_

**THE NEXT DAY**

A day had passed and it was finally the day for Hotaru and Ruka to get married. Probably if they went back in time to when they were 10 year olds, you would've thought that was the least possible thing that would happen. Well, it was happening! Hotaru was getting ready to get married! Mikan was going to be the maid of honor obviously.

Mikan also was going to do everything for Hotaru. She was going to do the makeup, hair, and everything. As Mikan was doing the makeup, Hotaru saw water drops plopping on her clothes. Good thing that she didn't change into her wedding dress yet! "Oi Mikan! Stop crying." Mikan smiled a teary smile and laughed. "I just still can't believe that we're all getting married!" Hotaru smiled a small smile and wiped Mikan's tear.

"So you think I'm not good enough to get married?" Hotaru said jokingly. Mikan's eyes widened and shook her head furiously and looked panicked. "Hahahaha. Mikan, I was joking." Hotaru said with a shake of her head. "Of course I'm good enough to get married!" Mikan sweat dropped. When Mikan was done with the makeup, she helped Hotaru to wear her dress.

After they did everything to make the dress perfect, Mikan made Hotaru sit down again. Mikan started to brush Hotaru's beautiful, raven waist long hair. Hotaru closed her eyes and relaxed.

Hotaru was remembering her past. She was on her duck scooter while Ruka was chasing after her. "IMAI!! GIMME BACK MY PICTURES!!" Hotaru had a nonchalant face as she kept going to her lab. Ruka soon gave up and went to his dorm.

An hour after, someone knocked on the door. She had one of the robots go and get the door. Mikan soon came in after. "Tch. What do you want Mikan? Can't you see that I'm working?" Hotaru said with an annoyed expression. "Ah. I'm sorry Hotaru. Um, I came to ask you a question." Mikan said with a smile. "What is it then?" Hotaru snapped at Mikan. "Ne, Ne. Hotaru. Why do you always blackmail Ruka-Pyon?" Hotaru shifted around her seat uncomfortably and her expression softened. "It's because I would rather see Ruka angry at me rather than sad that Hyuuga is suffering." Mikan smiled. "That means that you really care about Ruka-Pyon, right?" Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now get out! I have work to do! And don't you dare tell anyone about this, or else." Mikan looked frightened and nodded her head.

Hotaru smiled at her flashback, contented. Mikan looked at her with a curious look. "Ne Hotaru! What are you thinking about?" Hotaru shifted her head. "Nothing." Mikan wore a pout on her face. "Mou! Hotaru, you never tell me anything anymore! Well, that's fine! I finished your hair." Hotaru looked at herself in the mirror. Her amethyst eyes shone brightly and her pale ski complimented her makeup. Her hair was exceptionally beautiful too. Hotaru had to admit, Mikan was the best out of all of the girls to do their makeup and hair.

Her hair was curled and half of it was kind of tied up. All the hair cascaded down her back into curls. ( www. Godivaextensions .com /wedding. jpg) (Erase all the spaces in between!)

Subaru knocked three times and came in. "It's time." Subaru said. He extended his hand and Hotaru took it. All the bridesmaids got ready. They all stood in a line and waited for the door to be opened.

**Ruka's POV (This is the time when Hotaru is getting ready)**

I was already getting nervous. I was in the changing room and already was in my tuxedo. Natsume was right next to me and he saw that I was nervous. He smirked and I glared right back at him. "Why are you so nervous Ruka?" I blushed and managed to stutter out "W-well w-w-what if sh-she says-ays n-n-no at th-th-the a-al-al-alter? Natsume looked at me skeptically. "That's what you're worried about?" I nodded. Natsume started chuckling. "What?!" I said offended. I was really worried. "Dude. Hotaru is a straightforward girl. If she didn't want to get married to you, she wouldn't have agreed to getting married to you. I sighed. That made total sense. "Anyways, it's time for you to get to the alter," Natsume said.

**Normal POV**

The music played as Hotaru walked down the aisle. Ruka took her hand and kissed it quickly and they both turned to the priest.

"Blah… Blah… Blah… Blah… Blah… Blah…Blahdee… Blah… Blah… Blah… Now starting with Nogi Ruka, please say your vows." Ruka cleared his throat and started. "Imai Hotaru. The first time I talked to you, I could only think of how beautiful you were. But I always denied that I loved you and that I loved Mikan. But as you blackmailed me, I enjoyed spending time with you. I unconsciously fell in love with you more and more. I soon realized that I used Mikan as an excuse to cover up the fact that I loved you. And now, I love you more than anything else in the world. I am so happy that I'm getting married to you." Ruka finished and people clapped and cheered. Hotaru had a big smile on her face unlike any other of her smiles, a smile only to be meant for Ruka.

"Now, Imai Hotaru, will you say your vows please?" the Priest said with a smile. "Ruka, I never told you this but I loved you from the moment I talked to you. You never judged me for my personality and was able to crack my outer personality. I always blackmailed you because when I did, you would forget about everything in the world. I would rather see you angry at me than be sad." After Hotaru said her vows, Ruka first looked stunned and then a big smile broke out.

"So do you Nogi Ruka, take Imai Hotaru, as your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health, until the day you die?" "I do." "And, do you, Imai Hotaru, take Nogi Ruka, ad your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health, until the day you die?" "I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. Now you may kiss the bride." Ruka and Hotaru smiled and kissed each other passionately while everyone cheered and clapped. Mikan started sobbing of joy and Natsume had a big smile/smirk on his face.

They went to the party. Ruka and Hotaru went around greeting people and they sat down to eat right after. Of course the main dishes were…… drum roll please…….SEAFOOD!! Ruka sweat dropped at all the assortment of seafood there was and how much his wife was eating. After eating, they went to cut the cake. Their cake was purple with polka dots on them. The inside was chocolate because Hotaru had a scary love for chocolate. (THE CAKE: www. cakeism. com/ images/ purple-cake-- small.gif) (Erase all the spaces in between!!)

After the party, they had a sleepover at Hotaru and Ruka's dorm. Mikan sighed happily. Her wedding was tomorrow with the most perfect man she ever met. Her first and only love. Hyuuga Natsume. "Two down three to go." Said Hotaru.

**There you go! Ruka and Hotaru's wedding! It's Mikan and Natsume's wedding next!! I found their perfect wedding cake. If you guys see it, you will all squeal at how perfect it is!! GAHHHH!! Can't wait : REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone

**Hello everyone!! Sorry for the SUPER late update!! I was busy and I also had to go to the hospital for final checkups from the accident. Also, I was procrastinating because I had so much school homework. . Thank you for being so patient!! So, I have bad news and good news. The good news is that it's finally Mikan and Natsume's wedding!! The other good news is that you could finally see the PERFECT wedding cake for them. The bad news is that school started so it might take a while to update now. AND FINALLY, MIKAN AND NATSUME'S WEDDING!!**

Mikan's breathing was starting to get irregular. Sure, she was getting married to the man of her dreams but just imagining Natsume in a wedding tux made her blush. Hotaru was helping her do her hair. ( bp2. blogger. com/x0pVK9W2XUo /SDWAax8kQeI /AAAAAAAAAHI /leqfZdD3lO E/s1600- h/large image4 .jpg) (Remove spaces!!) As soon as they were done with the hair, Sumire and Anna helped her into her dress. Even though it was Christmas, and was totally cold, Mikan still decided to wear her strapless dress.

Then, Nonoko started putting a weird substance on her body. Nonoko rubbed the lotion looking thing on her arms and back. As soon as Nonoko put it on her body, it disappeared. It made her body look more flawless than it already was. Mikan looked at Nonoko curiously.

"It helps you stay warm out there." Nonoko said knowing what made Mikan so curious. Mikan smiled a grateful smile and then Hotaru started doing Mikan's makeup. She put on some mascara and eyeliner. And to top it of, she put on her favorite strawberry lip gloss.

"_Beautifulllll," _sighed Nonoko and Anna as they had starry eyes. Mikan blushed and Hotaru smiled at her perfection. Mikan was finally allowed to look at her reflection in the mirror. She gazed along from her head to her toes. She gasped.

Mikan looked absolutely beautiful. Her wedding dress was like it was made only for Mikan. It showed off her curves nicely and didn't make her look like a slut… She looked elegant. Then she had a flashback of the first time Natsume had called her beautiful.

Natsume and Mikan were hanging out under their tree. Natsume was reading a comic, like he always does. Mikan sighed and looked over his shoulder. She sighed and said "That girl is so beautiful. I personally think it's sad thinking about how we will never be able to compete with girls from comics." Natsume put down his book and lifted Mikan onto his lap. "S-s-s-stop it!" Mikan shrieked while blushing. She kept trying to get out of his grasp but stopped when Natsume said something. "You are the most beautiful and amazing person on this earth, no the universe. Nothing could compare." Mikan blushed and gave him a light, gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you." And only with that, Natsume blushed madly.

Mikan was snapped out of her flashback by Hotaru clapping her hands in front of her face. Mikan laughed sheepishly. Hotaru rolled her eyes. "It's almost time." Mikan smiled sheepishly. Right on cue, a knock was heard on the door. Anna went to get the door and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Tsubasa Senpai!" Mikan squealed. Tsubasa chuckled. "Mikan! You look so beautiful!" And Tsubasa was very true. Mikan looked like an angel from heaven. It looked like she was a doll the God made with porcelain skin and full, luscious lips. Her wedding dress hugged her curves all in the right way that would make any guy that saw her have a nosebleed.

"Ready to go?" Tsubasa asked while offering his hand to her. Mikan smiled and nodded and took Tsubasa's hand. Mikan slowly rose off her seat and Hotaru held the train of the dress. As Anna and Nonoko opened the door, the sunlight lit Mikan's beautiful face and body.

Aoi took small steps showering cherry blossoms as the flower girl. Someone with the Flower Alice made the Sakura tree bloom in the middle of winter. As Mikan walked rhythmic step toward Natsume, cherry blossoms were gently pulled off the branches with the light breeze.

Mikan finally made it to the alter and finally it was time for them to say their vows. Mikan started first. "Natsume, when I first came to the academy, completely clueless, I had a very bad impression of you and hated you. I also knew you felt the same way about me too. But as time went by, I found myself growing attracted to you. I finally got you to open up to me too. I found myself starting to love you more and more. And now, here I am saying my vows to you, the most completely, happiest girl on earth."

Natsume slightly blushed but hid it with his bangs. He started with his vows. "Mikan, my first impression of you was that you were annoying. I felt offended that you come to the academy by your own free will when I was forced out of my house, ripped from my family, and leaving my town with a bad reputation. But when you stood up against me and didn't act like a complete idiot like fan girls, I felt a mysterious pull to you. I started to grow curious of you and didn't realize that I was falling in love with you. Now I'm happier then I could ever be. I'm free from the fourth type alice, with the most loyal friends, and most importantly, I'm with you."

Mikan was crying at this point. Well, everyone was. Even the ice queen, Hotaru, was shedding some tears. The ring boy, who was obviously Youichi, came with the beautiful and intricate rings.

They said their 'I dos' and walked through the aisle once again.

They went to the after party as officially husband and wife. Everyone crowded over them and congratulated them. Then they finally had to cut their cake. (A/N: THE PERFECT WEDDING CAKE: cn1.kaboodle .com /hi/img/ 2/0/0/27/a /AAA AAl8A wZkAA AAAACem Jg. Jpg) (REMOVE SPACES) The weddin cake was so beautiful that it was a shame to eat it. Everyone had their share and was happy. Soon, it was time to go and everyone left with a "Happy Christmas."

The gang went to Natsume and Mikan's room. Natsume smirked. "It's only Nonoko and Yuu and Anna and Koko left." Everyone except for the four smirked. They all slept at Natsume and Mikan's room and Mikan softly murmured to Natsume, "3 down, 2 left to go." Natsume agreed softly and the two of them dosed off to sleep while holding eachother.

**How was it?? Good? Bad? You tell me. Oh yahhh. Could anyone tell me what AU means? Also I'm going to skip Nonoko and Yuu and Anna and Koko's weddings. It's taking way to long! So next chapter will be when they all go to the honeymoon. HEHHEHEHE. So anyways, here are the cakes. Don't forget to remove spaces!**

**Anna and Koko's Cake: farm2. static. Flickr .com /1024/ 808341091 f2c3897bd5o. jpg**

**Nonoko and Yuu's Cake: **

**www. the sugarsyndicate .com/images /blue weddingcake .jpg**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! YES!!! 1****st**** quarter of school is OVER!!! So remember, I'm skipping the weddings of Anna and Koko and Nonoko and Yuu. I got a lot of PMs saying to skip them. SO!!!! HERE'S THE HONEYMOON PART!!! HAHHAHAHAHAH. Oh yah! All the songs don't belong to me but to Disney. Oh gawd. I used to love Disney when I was like 12. ahahha. Anyways… the lyrics might be wrong. I'm using my memory do if you see an error, please tell me!**

_RECAP: The gang went to Natsume and Mikan's room. Natsume smirked. "It's only Nonoko and Yuu and Anna and Koko left." Everyone except for the four smirked. They all slept at Natsume and Mikan's room and Mikan softly murmured to Natsume, "3 down, 2 left to go." Natsume agreed softly and the two of them dosed off to sleep while holding eachother. END RECAP._

Two days has pass and all the couples were married. Finally, it was time to go their honeymoon. Since it was still winter, they decided to go to the mountain hot springs. The honeymoon would last three days and two nights. Also, Misaki and Tsubasa sempai would be going with them. Everyone packed and met at the limousine they would be taking. Inside, there was a Jacuzzi, bathroom, swimming pool, and a bar. Everyone fit into the jacuzzi and talked.

"Wah! I wanna get to the resort right now!" Mikan wailed. Everyone sweat dropped. "Mikan, we weren't even in this car for 10 minutes. It will take another 80 minutes. Mikan heard this and wailed again. Natsume sighed and pat her head. Hotaru soon got annoyed and hit her with the baka gun. "Ouchie! SHIT! Watcha do that for Hotaru?!?!?" Hotaru hit her again. "That's for cussing. Stop it." Mikan cutely pouted and snapped her fingers. The whole car was transported to the hot spring resort. "There, we don't have to wait anymore." Everyone sighed and changed out of their swimsuits. They gathered their stuff and got out of the car.

"Okay everyone! Unpack and rest in your designated rooms. In an hour and a half which is at 6:30. Please come to the main lobby at that time. KAY??" Misaki instructed. Everyone agreed and went to their rooms. An hour and 30 minutes passed and everyone assembled at the main lobby. "Good! Everyone's here! Now, the principal and the teachers set up a whole schedule of what you should do. And we're here to make sure you do it. But first, we're eating dinner. LET'S GO!" Tsubasa said. "Yay." Everyone said unenthusiastically. When they ate their 5-star gourmet dinners, everyone socialized, talked, smiled, and laughed. After, Misaki cleared her throat. She signaled for them to follow her and they were led to a room with a stage. "Now, the girls will sing their favorite Disney songs! We're drawing lots of who's going first. Also, their husbands will choose the number for them." All the boys were excited to hear their wives singing so they all rushed to the hat. Natsume pulled a 2, Ruka pulled a 3, Koko pulled a 1, Yuu pulled a 4, and Mochu pulled a 5. All the girls groaned. Anna stepped onto the stage and everyone clapped.

Anna cleared her throat and said "I'm going to sing 'So This is Love' from Cinderella."

_Mmm, Mmm_

_So this is love, mmm_

_So this love_

_So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow, mmm_

_And now I know (And now I know)_

_The key to all heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings, mmm_

_And I can fly_

_I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky_

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

_Mmm, mmm, so this is love_

Everyone clapped and smiled. Anna bowed and quickly came off the stage. "You did good Anna!" Mikan said as she padded to the stage. "So, I'm going to sing 'Just Around the Riverbend' from Pocahontas."

_What I love most about river is:_

_You can't step in the same river twice_

_The water's always changing, always flowing_

_But people, I guess, can't live like that_

_We all must pay a price_

_To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing_

_What's around the riverbend_

_Waiting just around the riverbend_

_I look once more_

_Just around the riverbend_

_Beyond the shore_

_Where the gulls fly free_

_Don't know what for_

_What I dream the day might send_

_Just around the riverbend_

_For me_

_Coming for me_

_I feel it there beyond those trees_

_Or right beyond these waterfalls_

_Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming_

_For a handsome sturdy husband_

_Who builds handsome sturdy walls_

_And never dreams that something might be coming?_

_Just around the riverbend_

_Just around the riverbend_

_I look once more_

_Just around the riverbend_

_Beyond the shore_

_Somewhere past the sea_

_Don't know what for…_

_Why do all my dreams extend_

_Just around the riverbend?_

_Just around the riverbend…_

_Should I choose the smoothest course_

_Steady as the beating drum?_

_Should I marry Kocoum?_

_Is all my dreaming at an end?_

_Or do you wait for me, Dream Giver_

_Just around the riverbend?_

Everyone clapped for Mikan as she laughed and came off the stage. "Your turn Hotaru!" Mikan said with a smile. Hotaru sighed and walked to the stage. "I'm singing 'Something There' from Beauty and the Beast."

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined_

_And now he's dear and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before?_

_She glanced this way, I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No, it can't be… I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him_

_That I simply didn't see_

_Well, who'd have thought_

_Well bless my soul_

_Well, who'd have known_

_Well, who indeed?_

_And who'd have guessed they'd come_

_Together on their own?_

_It's so peculiar_

_Well, wait and see, a few days more_

_There may be something there that_

_Wasn't there before_

_You know, perhaps there is something there that _

_Wasn't there before_

_There may be something there that_

_Wasn't there before._

Everyone clapped and Hotaru tagged Nonoko. Nonoko blushed as she went up to the stage. "Um… I'll be singing 'One Song' from Snow White"

_Now that I've found you_

_Hear what I have to say_

_One song, I have but one song_

_One song, only for you_

_One heart tenderly beating _

_Ever entreating, constant and true_

_One love that had possessed me_

_One love, thrilling me through_

_One song, my heart keeps singing_

_Of one love_

_Only for you_

Everyone clapped once again and Nonoko tagged Sumire. Sumire skipped onto the stage and said "Okay. I'm going to sing 'Once Upon a Dream' from Sleeping Beauty."

_I know you!_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you!_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

_I know you!_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you!_

_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream_

Everyone clapped for the last time and looked at the clock. It was already 12:30. "So, tomorrow, the boys will have to sing a song for their wife. They could choose any song, any genre." The boys groaned and the girls smiled. With this, they all went to sleep. All the couples walked away hand in hand one by one.

**DAY 2**

"**BOOM!!!**" Everyone heard this and woke with a start. They quickly changed and ran to the main lobby. There, there was Misaki and Tsubasa holding a cannon with smoke. "What is this?" Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko hissed. They hated being woken up. "Hehehe. Tsubasa laughed sheepishly while scratching his head. "We had to wake you guys up for breakfast!" Everyone glared at him. "Well, let's eat!" Mikan said saving Tsubasa's butt. Everyone trailed into the dining room and ate.

After they ate, Misaki announced they will be participating in an activity. "So you have to try to make an alice stone with your spouse. You have to work together to try to make a heart. Each spouse will have to make half of the heart. Your initial has to be engraved on the alice stone. It will be especially hard for Mikan because she has to mix all of her alices together in one stone. You guys have until noon. Oh yes. All of you will have to be given the way your heart should be split. Mikan and Natsume, you guys have to have the zig zag shape in the middle. Hotaru and Ruka have to have a straight line down the middle. Sumire and Mochu have to have a straight line across the heart. Anna and Koko have to make a straight slanted line going down from the top right. Nonoko and Yuu have to do the same thing except they have to go down from the top left." Misaki explained.

Everyone nodded and the two senpais left to do no one knows what. First, everyone made a big stone of their alice. It took Mikan about five more minutes than the others. Then, they melded the two stones together and flattened it into a flat, even circle. After that, they made it into a shape of a heat and cracked it so they could be the right line they were supposed to make it into. They took their piece and engrave their initials on them. They made a removable gold ring around one of the hearts so they could clasp it together. They made a hole on top of each half and made it into a necklace. Finally, they exchanged it and after everyone was done, it was exactly 12. They didn't expect it to take this long.

Right on cue, Tsubasa and Misaki came in and announced it was time for lunch. Exhausted, they dragged themselves to lunch. After they finished lunch, they were allowed to finally free to do anything they wished to do until dinner. All of them changed and ran into the hot springs. As soon as they went outside, they were hit by cold air. They jumped into the hot springs and relaxed. Everyone relaxed as the hot water warmed them up. Each couple was next to each other as they whispered to each other and laughed.

Soon Hotaru suggested playing a game. "Ooh. Let's play Truth or Dare!" Sumire squealed. Everyone agreed and Hotaru pulled out a machine out of no where. This is the lie detector. It will seriously hurt you if you lie. Then, she pulled out an arrow. She placed it on the water. "This will point to the person to choose someone to pick truth or dare." Everyone nodded and started the game. Suddenly, the arrow started moving. It kept moving until it stopped at Koko. Koko smiled mischievously and said "Truth of dare… Ruka!" Ruka looked up abruptly because he wasn't listening until he heard his name. Finally he calculated what everything happened in his head and had this face (-.-x). "Truth." Ruka finally replied. Koko smiled again and asked "How far did you 'go' with Hotaru?" Everyone blushed at this question. Even though they really wanted to know the answer, they really didn't want to know. Ruka and Hotaru were particularly red. "Um… w-w-we d-d-did 'it'." Everyone gasped. All at the same time they imagine a inappropriate thought. 'Shoo Shoo. BAD THOUGHTS!' they all thought all at once and waved an imaginary bubble over their heads. Ruka and Hotaru sweat dropped at this. "OKAY! NEW PERSON!" Mochu yelled. They all agreed and the arrow started moving again. This time, it pointed to Natsume. Natsume had a scary glint in his eyes as he turned his body directly to Sumire. "Truth or dare?" Sumire eeked and gulped. "D-d-dare." She said meekly. Natsume was smirking now. "I dare you to make out with Mochu for 10 minutes straight. Mochu and Sumire sighed in relief. At least he didn't dare for them to do 'it.' So Mikan kept the time and they continued the game as Mochu and Sumire were making out.

Next, the arrow pointed to Nonoko. "Ah. Mikan. Truth or dare?" Mikan smiled and said truth. "What was the most farthest thing you did with Natsume and when was the last time you did it?" Natsume whispered something into Mikan's ears and Mikan looked confident once again. "We also did you-know-what and the last time we did it was last night." This shocked everyone again. The arrow started moving once again and landed on Hotaru. "Natsume. Truth of Dare?" Natsume eyes grew suspicious as he replied "Truth." Hotaru grinned. "What did you tell Mikan just right now? Exactly, word for word." Natsume shrugged and replied. "I just said 'Don't worry. You could tell them.'" Hotaru nodded and looked at her watch. "Oops." Everyone looked at her curiously. "Dinner started five minutes ago." Everyone just looked at each other for a minute and ran out of the hot spring. The quickly took a shower and changed. They ran into the dining room where they found a very mad Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Where were you guys?" Misaki said with a dangerous tone. "Uh… we got carried away and we didn't notice the time." Mikan replied nervously. "Fine. But you guys have a punishment. Not only do the boys have to perform to their wife, now all the girls have to make a performance, all the boys have to make a performance, each couple has to make a duet, and all of you will have to make a performance. The duets, the boys' and girls' performance, and combined performance will be a concert when you go back to the academy. We all just arranged everything just right now and the academy approved." Everyone's jaw dropped thinking about how much performances they have to put up with now.

They finished dinner and the boys went to prepare their songs for their wife. All the girls went back into the hot springs groaning and complaining about the performances, talking, gossiping, and laughing.

**WOW. I wrote so much. Well not really. Most of the space is from the songs. Ugh. I have to write billions of song lyrics next chapter. So next chapter, it's going to be the last day and night in the honeymoon and the concert in the academy. After that chapter, there keep going to be one year skips so don't get confused. I'll explain everything in the chapter after the next chapter. No one still told me what AU meant. PLEASE TELL ME!!! Reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyyy everyone(; Sorry for the late update. School. Grrrr. So today's chapter will be all the songs and the concert in Alice Academy and don't expect too much from the length because it's entirely song lyrics. It has almost no story line. But please do enjoy! (: The songs do not belong to me and I wrote all the lyrics from the top of my head so tell me if I made a mistake. OH! Also, this is the last chapter!!!!....... AHAHAHHA! Did I scare you? No? Oh well. Well, this will be the last chapter for this time period. From this chapter on, there will be one year skips where all the babies are born! YAY! I got their appearance, personality, alice, and name ALL planned out! LOOK FORWARD TO IT BECAUSE NATSUME AND MIKAN'S CHILD IS UNUSUAL!!! **

_RECAP: __"Where were you guys?" Misaki said with a dangerous tone. "Uh… we got carried away and we didn't notice the time." Mikan replied nervously. "Fine. But you guys have a punishment. Not only do the boys have to perform to their wife, now all the girls have to make a performance, all the boys have to make a performance, each couple has to make a duet, and all of you will have to make a performance. The duets, the boys' and girls' performance, and combined performance will be a concert when you go back to the academy. We all just arranged everything just right now and the academy approved." Everyone's jaw dropped thinking about how much performances they have to put up with now._

_They finished dinner and the boys went to prepare their songs for their wife. All the girls went back into the hot springs groaning and complaining about the performances, talking, gossiping, and laughing. END RECAP_

Everyone was called in the performing room as they called it now. All the boys were ready to sing and once again, Misaki pulled out the same hat with all the numbers. The rules were the same except for the fact that the girls were the one that was going to pull the numbers out. Anna pulled out a 5, Nonoko pulled out a 2, Sumire pulled out a 1, Mikan pulled out a 3, and Hotaru pulled out a 4. That meant Mochu was first, Yuu was second, Natsume was third, Ruka was fourth, and Koko was last. Mochu groaned and went up stage. "I'm going to sing 'Heels Over Head' by Boys Like Girls.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound_

Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me.

All the girls cheered and Sumire laughed with joy. All the boys gave Mochu a high five or a pat on the back and he sat down after tagging Yuu. Yuu walked onto the stage and fixed his gaze on Nonoko. "I'll be singing 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jupsuit Apparatus."

_When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay,  
It's okay,  
It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay.

Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Stay  
Whoa-oh

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Everyone clapped once again and Yuu came down. Then he tagged Natsume and Natsume slowly got off his seat. He walked to the stage and to the microphone. I'm singing 'Such Great Heights' by The Postal Services.

_I am thinking it's a sign  
That the freckles in our eyes are mirror images  
And when we kiss they're perfectly aligned  
I have to speculate  
That God himself did make  
Us into corresponding shapes  
Like puzzle pieces from the clay_

True, it may seem like a stretch  
But its thoughts like this that catch  
My troubled head when you're away  
When I am missing you to death  
When you are out there on the road  
For several weeks of shows  
And when you scan the radio  
I hope this song will guide you home

They will see us waving from such great heights,  
"Come down now", they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away,  
"Come down now", but we'll stay...

I tried my best to leave  
This all on your machine  
But the persistent beat it sounded thin  
Upon listening  
And that frankly will not fly  
You will hear the shrillest highs  
And lowest lows with the windows down  
When this is guiding you home

They will see us waving from such great heights,  
"Come down now", they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away  
"Come down now", but we'll stay...

They will see us waving from such great heights,  
"Come down now", they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away  
"Come down now", but we'll stay...

(They will see us waving from such great heights,  
"Come down now", they'll say  
They will see us waving from such great heights)

"_Come down now"_

Mikan cheered right after and everyone laughed. Natsume got cheers everywhere and tagged Ruka. Ruka shyly got up to the microphone. "I'll be singing 'Baby It's Fact' by Hellogoodbye."

_Just in case they're wondering  
They've got us pinned terribly  
They don't believe our love is real  
Cause they don't know how real love feels_

You should know it's true  
Just now, the part about my love for you  
And how my heart's about burst  
Into a thousand pieces  
Oh it must be true  
And They'll believe us too soon

Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that  
Baby, our love is true

They may say some awful things  
But there's no point in listening  
Your words are the only words  
That I believe in afterwards.

You should know it's true  
Just now, the part about my love for you  
And how my heart's about burst  
Into a thousand pieces  
So it must be true  
And they'll believe us too soon

Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that  
Baby, our love is true

It's true  
Oh oh oh  
It's true  
Oh oh ohhh  
It's true  
Whoa oh ohhh

Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that

Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that

Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
Ohhh  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
Baby, it's fact  
Ohhh  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love  
Our love is true

Everyone clapped and Ruka jogged out of the stage. Then he tagged Koko as the last person. Koko went up to the stage and in front of the microphone. "I'll be singing 'Simple, Starving to be Safe' by Daphne Loves Derby."

_Lately I've been thinking so strangely about the clouds  
and how they seem to slowly fade away, yeah...  
Maybe some day we will find a way to disappear.  
Just me and you on silver lining dreams._

Ohh how could I survive without your love  
and the hope you bring.  
Ohh even when the sky is falling down, I know I have you, and it's all I need.

Lately I've been hoping you can stay with me  
And I could hold you close til the end of time...yeah.  
Maybe someday we will grab some change and run away  
but for now I'll learn to say goodbye

Ohh how could I survive without your love  
and the hope you bring.  
Ohh even when the world is breaking down, I know I have you, and it's all I need.

ohh she is my everything  
ohh she is all I need..  
Ohh she is my everything...  
ohh she is all I need.

Ohh how could I survive without your love  
and the hope you bring.  
Ohh even when the world just falls apart, I know I have you, and it's all I need.

Everyone clapped once more. Misaki and Tsubasa came up. "Now the couples will get together and figure out what they are going to sing in the duet for an hour. Then each gender will get together and figure out three songs you're going to sing. Then after an hour after that, everyone is going to get together and figure out five songs that their going to sing. After that, we're going to eat lunch, pack up our things and go to back to the academy. You guys could use your black credit cards and buy up to 3 outfits for each performance in the concert. Then you guys are going to do a concert on the duets, the gender, and all of you guys together. Understand?" Tsubasa explained. Everyone groaned. "Some honeymoon." Everyone thought. (Mikan: Stupid author!!! ME: MUHAHAHAHH!!!)

Everyone broke into their groups figuring out what they wanted to sing. Every hour, they would switch until they figured everything out. Other couples didn't know what other couples were doing for their duets. Girls didn't know what the boys were going to do and the other way around. It was going to be a long day. They all ate lunch and packed all their stuff. Then once again, they were put into a bus that Mikan transported. Again. They all got their stuff and took it back to their dorms. Then, they changed and went out to buy their outfits.

Soon, it was time for the concert and the first couple that went up was Mochu and Sumire. Mochu was wearing a brown hoodie and brown skinny jeans. He had on a pair of neon green sneakers. Sumire was wearing a green sleeveless hoodie with mint green mini shorts and green pumps. They both had their hoods up. They went up to the microphone and Sumire talked. "We'll be singing 'Here in Your Arms' by Hellogoodbye." The audience started screaming like fans.

**Mochu:**

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are.... Here_

Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

_**Sumire:**_

_Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here

Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here  


**Mochu:**_  
Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_**Both:**_

_Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here_

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms.

Everyone cheered and screamed like there's no tomorrow and Mochu and Sumire bowed to the crowd making them cheer even more. After that, they walked of the stage and Yuu and Nonoko came up. Yuu was wearing a white shirt with a gray vest on top. He wore baggy jeans with Puma shoes. Nonoko was wearing a navy blue long shirt with black leggings. She wore white gladiator sandals. "We're going to sing 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat.

**Yuu:**

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying  
_

**Nonoko:**

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

**Both:**

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Oooohhhhoohhhhohhooohhooohhooohoooh  
_

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will  
_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

**Yuu:**

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music, feel the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
_

**Nonoko:**

_Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now  
_

**Both:**_  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Everyone cheered just as loudly as they did for Sumire and Mochu. They bowed down and left the stage. As soon as they left, Anna and Koko came up. Anna was wearing a light pink blouse with a white tank top on under. She wore hot pink skinny jeans with silver gladiator sandals. Koko wore a black long sleeve with a yellow shirt on top. He wore baggy, beige work pants with black converse. "We'll be singing 'Stranger, You and I' by Daphne Loves Derby."

**Anna:**

_Darling keep your, keep your voice low  
If you can't recall your lines  
Maybe they won't, they won't notice  
That you're hiding the script,  
Hiding the script under your sleeves_

**Koko:**

_I'm sure we'll be fine  
You've got your friends and I  
I've got my makers and all this time  
_

**Both:**

_Too late, too late to see the show  
Everyone's going home  
Too late, too late to make them stay  
The critics say the script is old_

**Koko:**

_You step away from the stage and the spotlight  
I hold my breath as the curtain comes down  
We must have misplaced the scene where love conquers all  
It conquers all_

**Anna:**

_And if I could have known on that winter day  
That you'd fade away and only I was to blame  
I would have stayed awake and found a way  
To make every soul in the crowd stand and say  
Bittersweet and shame but the ending makes us strong_

**Both:**

_Too late, too late to see the show  
Everyone's going home  
Too late, too late to make them stay  
The critics say the script is old_

Too late, too late to see the show  
Everyone's going home  
Too late, too late to make them stay  
The crowd say the script is old

I'm sure we'll be fine  
You've got your friends and I  
I've got my makers and all this time

Too late, too late to see the show  
Everyone's going home  
Too late, too late to make them stay  
The critics say the script is old  
_The critics say the script is old_

Every cheered shitless and then they bowed. They came off and Ruka and Hotaru came on. Hotaru wore a blouse with a black tie. On top of that, she wore a V-neck, purple cardigan over it now only showing the top of the blouse and the tie. She wore dark blue skinnies and Ed Hardy shoes. Ruka wore a blue and whit striped, long sleeve Rugby shirt with gray faded skinny jeans. "We'll be singing 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol."

**Ruka:**

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
_

**Hotaru:**_  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

**Both:**

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

**Ruka:**

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

**Hotaru:**

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

**Both:**

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

**Ruka:**

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

**Hotaru:**

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

**Both:**

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

**Ruka:**

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

**Hotaru:**

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

**Both:**

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Everyone cheered more louder than they ever did before but everyone knew that the next performance will be better than anyone else. Mikan and Natsume came up. Mikan was wearing a black and white stripe shirt with a black tie. She wore silver mini shorts with white converse. Natsume wore a white shirt with a v-neck black sweater on top. He wore black skinny jeans with metallic Nikes. "We'll be singing 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz."

**Natsume:**

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
_

**Mikan:**

_Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

**Both:**

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

**Natsume:**

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
A la peaceful melodies  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love_

**Both:**

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

**Mikan:**

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue  
_

**Both:**_  
I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
No need to complicate  
Our time is short  
It can not wait, I'm yours_

Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
A la one big family (2nd time: A la happy family)  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love love love

I won't hesitate no more  
Oh no more no more no more  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

No I won't hesitate no more, no more  
This cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours

Everyone burst into applause. It was definitely the best performance so far. There was a five minute break so the boys and girls could get changed. Finally, the girls came and walked onto the stage. "We'll be singing 'That's What you Get' by Paramore, 'Lady Marmalade' by Moulin Rouge, and 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore!!!" The crowd cheered super loud. All of the girls were wearing a sleeveless hoodie but all different colors. Mikan was wearing black, Hotaru was wearing blue, Sumire was wearing brown, Anna was wearing red, and Nonoko was wearing gray. For pants, they all wore really short, white shorts with white converse. They all got into position and started singing.

**Mikan:**

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
_

**Hotaru:**

_It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

**Anna:**

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
_

**Anna&Nonoko:**

_And why?  
_

**Sumire:**

_All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong  
_  
**All:**

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.  
_  
**Hotaru:**

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
_

**Mikan:**

_I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.  
_  
**All:**

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
_

**Anna:**

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_.

**Nonoko:**

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

**Sumire:**

_Pain, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
_

**Mikan&Hotaru**

_If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!  
_  
**All:**

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.  
_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
_

_I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

"OKAY! Next Song; LADY MARMALADE by MOULIN ROUGE" Anna and Nonoko yelled. Every cheered in anticipation.

**Hotaru:  
**_Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

**Mikan:**_  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

**All:  
**_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

**Hotaru:**_  
What What, What what  
_

**Mikan:**_  
Ooh oh_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

**Hotaru:  
**_yea yea yea yea_

**Anna:**_  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah_

**All:**_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

**Anna&Nonoko&Sumire:**_  
Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now  
_

**All:**_  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..._

**Mikan&Hotaru  
**_Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more_

**Anna:**_  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_

**Nonoko:**

_Livin' a grey flannel life  
_

**Sumire:**_  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more_

**All:  
**_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

"So, this is the LAST song! 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore! Enjoy!!!

**Mikan:**

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
_

**Hotaru:**

_I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

**All:**

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope_

_**Sumire:**_

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
_

**Anna:**

_When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

**Nonoko:**

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope_

**Mikan&Hotaru:**

_I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

**All:**

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now You're my only hope_

Their husbands whooped and hollered and cheered for them. The crowd broke into cheers. They girls left and the boys came onto the stage. They were each wearing a white undershirt with a with a different long sleeve button up shirt on top. They buttoned up four button so their undershirts will show with a black tie each. They also rolled up the sleeves. They all wore metallic Nikes. Natsume wore a black button up, Ruka wore blue, Mochu wore brown, Koko wore red, and Yuu wore gray. "We'll be singing 'Shake It' by Metro Station, 'The Mixed Tape' by Jack's Mannequin, and 'Workin' by Young Dre the Truth ft. Good Charlotte!!!!!" Koko yelled out.

**All:**

_Let's drop!  
Yeah, come on_

**Natsume:**

_I'll take you home  
If you don't leave me at the front door  
(Leave me at the front door)  
_

**Ruka:**

_Your body's cold  
But girl, we're gettin' so warm  
_

**Koko:**

_And I was thinking of ways  
That I could get inside  
(Get inside)_

**Yuu:**

_Tonight you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
_

**Mochu:**

_This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now_

**All:**

_Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her like that?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it_

Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it 

_Shake, shake, shake it _

_Shake, shake, shake it _

_Shake, shake, shake it_

**Natume&Ruka**

_Your lips tremble  
But your eyes are in a straight stare  
(In a straight stare)  
We're on the bed  
But your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places  
That I could hide  
(I could hide)_

Tonight you're falling in love  
Let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now

**All:**

_Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her like that?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it_

Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it 

_Shake, shake, shake it _

_Shake, shake, shake it _

_Shake, shake, shake it_

**Yuu&Koko&Mochu**

_I saw you dancing  
And I couldn't get you off my mind  
I could tell that you could tell  
That I was taking my time  
But I was thinking of ways  
To get you to stay tonight  
Body's shaking  
Tell me off so I can turn off the lights_

**All:**

_Now if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this  
Will you touch her like that?  
Now if she moves like this  
Will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it_

Shake, shake  
Shake, shake, shake it 

_Shake, shake, shake it _

_Shake, shake, shake it _

_Shake, shake, shake it_

"THE NEXT SONG IS 'THE MIXED TAPE' BY JACK'S MANNEQUIN!!!" Natsume shouted.

**Natsume:**

_This is morning  
That's when I spend the most time  
Thinking 'bout what I've given up  
_

**Ruka:**

_This is a warning  
When you start the day just to close the curtains  
You're thinking 'bout what I've given up_

**All:**

_Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of  
it was you I was thinking of_

_  
_**Koko:**

_I read your letter  
The one you left when you broke into my house  
Retracing every step you made  
_

**Yuu:**

_And you said you meant it  
And there's a piece of me in every single  
Second of every single day  
But if it's true then tell me how it got this way_

**All:**

_Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of_

_it was you I was thinking of_

**Mochu:**

_And I can't get to you  
I can't get to you  
I can't get to you (you, you)_

Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I conduct a symphony of sound  


**All:**

_Where are you now?  
As I'm cutting through you track by track  
I swear to God this mix could sink the sun  
But it was you I was thinking of_

And where are you now?  
And where are you now?

And this is my mixed tape for her  
It's like I wrote every note  
With my own fingers

"The last song is 'Workin' by Young Dre the Truth ft. Good Charlotte!" Ruka yelled.

**All:**

_I've been workin' been workin' been workin ' been workin' been workin' my whole life long,_

_That's why I'm ready to sing it, and sang it, I'm doin , I'm doin it in these songs, I'm workin  
Listen, now can you picture a boy with dreams bigger?_

_Seen it made it from wishin' I came from section 8 livin they livings. _

_Cooking dope up in kitchens, always I had a mission the kids in this music business, _

_Listen this how I did this lets get it, _

_They don't know what I'm doin I get it I'm movin been workin' my whole life long (I'm workin). _

_And when I get it , I'm goin, I keep It , I move it, I write it in all these songs, (I'm just workin). _

_I'm gonna be remembered why, (why) cause hustle mode is my life. _

_Haters can't stop my shine; I was destined to write these lines (yea). _

_From crimes to spittin' rhymes, neva a 9 to 5._

_I'm a dreamer with so much drive, to chances I could've died.  
And the truth is, I've been struggling my whole life. _

_Do you wanna know the truth is?_

_I've been hustling over time. _

_Will they ever know the truth is?_

_See I told you this is my rhyme!_

_They don't wanna know the truth is,( Yung- Drizzle) the truth is, I'm workin.  
I've been workin, been workin, been workin, been workin, been workin my whole life long _

_That's why I'm ready to sing it, and sang it, I'm doin, I'm doin it in these songs. ( I'm workin). _

_See this is my only mission, so now when they ever mention,_

_They braggin' tell'em I did it (The Truth) came from nothing my spirit,_

_Struggled to make a living, _

_Troubled my heart is fearless in my term of endearment its fearless right when you hear it.  
They don't get it (naaw) when you've got it (nope) when you know it (yea) they can't stop it ( one hundred) cause when you goin(yes) you finally get it(yes) they gonna hate it but they neva gon forget it  
My story is never ending, forgive me for all my sinning like back in the beginning,_

_when me and Datho was banging, can't tell me my saga's finished, I'm doin it for my....., my ryder's no longer with us, rest in peace now watch me get it  
And the truth is, I've been struggling my whole life._

_Do you wanna know the truth is? I've been hustling over time. _

_Will they ever know the truth is?_

_Joe I told you this is our time. _

_They don't wanna know the truth is,(Yung-Drizzle) the truth is, I'm Workin  
I've been workin' been workin' been workin ' been workin' been workin' my whole life long, that's why I'm ready to sing it, and sang it, im doin , _

_I'__m doin it in these songs, I'm workin. (I'm Workin)._

Everyone clapped and cheered while their wives squealed in delight and ran into their arms. "Now, we're all going to sing together. We're not going to have our own parts like the song the boys just sang. So we're going to sing 'Decode' by Paramore, 'What we Have Been Waiting For' by Daphne Loves Derby, 'Where is the Love' by Back Eyed Peas, 'The Longest Story' by Daphne Loves Derby, and 'Leave Out all the Rest' by Linkin Park. So there's going to be a ten minute break. Please go to the refreshment center at the back, the restrooms, or anything. See yah in a few!" Mikan said. They all ran into the back stage and plopped down on the couches and sofas. "Ughhh. Too. Tired. To. Go. Back. Out. There." All the girls said in unison. They snuggled into their husbands' arms for five minutes and separated to change.

All the girls came out in all different color t-shirt with a black halter vest. The t-shirts were the colors they wore the whole night and they had black and white checkered ties. With that, they wore leather skinny jeans with metallic pumps. All the boys had white shirts with a black or grey vest too. They wore black skinny jeans with metallic Nikes. They went out to the stage again and got into their positions. "Please enjoy the songs!"

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time._

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides?  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time.

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know.

There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true.

"Next song is 'What We Have Been Waiting For' by Daphne Loves Derby." Anna called out.

_I have been waiting,  
For July to come around  
I hear the Summer  
Whispering the things to come_

We have been waiting  
For the sun to show it's face  
Thank you sweet winter  
But now we're desperate to move on

Go beyond the worst we've known  
And build ourselves a brand new home  
Maybe then we'll find the time we've lost

Set us free  
Sweet Summer day  
We've been waiting much too long for you to come

Save me from the worst I've known  
And let me relive the days I've blown away

Time has changed so quickly  
It's a shame we have lost so many things that we will never find again  
But it doesn't matter anymore anyways

Summer sings a song to us that I can't ignore  
And I'm desperate for  
I try too hard to keep my calm  
But I just can't hide it anymore anyways

Leave behind the worst we've known  
Build ourselves a brand new home  
Maybe then we'll find the time we lost

Set us free  
Sweet Summer day  
We've been waiting much too long for you to come

Save me from the worst I've known  
And let me relive the days I've blown away

Remember all the times we've wasted  
Drowning ourselves from foolish dreams

We were betrayed by all the hope  
But the summer will be a sweet revenge

I have been waiting  
For July to come around  
I hear the summer  
Whispering the things to come

"The next song's 'Where is the Love' by Black Eyed Peas." Mochu told the crowd in the microphone.

_What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the USA, the big CIA  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
Madness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all_

People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love

It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane  
If love and peace is so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations droppin' bombs  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone  
So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'  
in  
Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the love, y'all

People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love, the love, the love?

I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
Selfishness got us followin' our wrong direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema  
Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead of spreading love we're spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found  
Now ask yourself

Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love?

Sing wit me y'all:  
One world, one world (We only got)  
One world, one world (That's all we got)  
One world, one world  
And something's wrong wit it (Yeah)  
Something's wrong wit it (Yeah)  
Something's wrong wit the wo-wo-world, yeah  
We only got  
(One world, one world)  
That's all we got  
(One world, one world)

"The song we're singing next is 'The Longest Story' by Daphne loves Derby." Hotaru said with her invention speakerphone.

_Far past these roads there is a place  
Where all of our precious dreams remain  
Someday I know  
I'll find a way  
To keep myself from holding on.  
Stay awake with the sound of my voice  
I'm restless from the silence in the air.  
I want to be somewhere I can see the roads  
A place where every time you breathe a wish comes true  
I want to be where love is real  
And memories of distant days come to life again  
Inside this room, time will stand still  
As long as I'm not aware of change  
The world outside leaves me behind by myself  
There's no mercy for those who hold on._

Stay awake with the sound of my voice  
I'm restless from the silence in the air  
I want to be somewhere I can see the roads  
A place where every time you breathe a wish comes true  
I want to be where love is real  
And memories of distant days come to life again

Far past these roads there is a place  
Where all of our precious dreams remain  
Someday I know  
I'll find a way  
To keep myself from holding on.

I want to be somewhere I can see the roads  
A place where every time you breathe a wish comes true  
I want to be where love is real  
And memories of distant days come to life again

"The last song we're singing is…" the boys said in unison. "LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST BY LINKIN PARK!!!" all the girls yelled.

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

With this, the concert ended. The crowds were going crazy and the gang ran to Mikan and Natsume's dorm. They decided to have another slumber party of the heck of it. They told scary stories and played some games. After that, they all fell asleep.

**UMM. Wow. My fingers are totally numb. Ughhh. Well look forward to the next chapter. If I don't get a lot of reviews for this, I'll totally be sad ): Oh Well! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEYY EVERYONE (: Thanks to all the reviewers and today's chapter is the chapter where the child(ren) of Tsubasa and Misaki will be shown (: Please enjoy and review!!!!!**

_RECAP: __With this, the concert ended. The crowds were going crazy and the gang ran to Mikan and Natsume's dorm. They decided to have another slumber party of the heck of it. They told scary stories and played some games. After that, they all fell asleep. END RECAP._

**ONE YEAR LATER**

It was a hot, sticky morning in July. Summer. Sure, everyone enjoyed swimming and kicking back for their vacation but almost NO ONE enjoyed the heat. Mikan and Natsume were still lying on their bed on top of the covers in a lazy position. Since it was so hot, Mikan has a pair of girl boxers that looked like it was for sluts. Strangely, when she wore it, it looked normal. With the girl boxers, she wore a pink spaghetti strapped tank top. Natsume was only wearing his boxers. They were silent even though they were fully awake. It was so hot that they only got about two and a half hours of sleep. Their silence was interrupted when there were banging on their door.

The spouses silently argued of who would get the door and Mikan sighed and got up. She walked sluggishly to the door. As soon as she opened the door, she was tackled by Tsubasa. Wanting to know what made that big noise, Natsume also came in. When he saw Tsubasa on Mikan, he was thrown into rage. Natsume ran over and grabbed Tsubasa by the hair but Tsubasa seemed too happy to notice. Misaki soon ran over.

"Ughhh. Sorry about that. He's really happy right now." Misaki said glaring at Tsubasa but you could see was in total bliss by her eyes. "OOH! What happened???" Mikan asked with a bright smile of anticipation. "I'm…" Misaki started. "I'm???" Mikan repeated. "I'M PREGNANT!!!!" Misaki squealed. "OMG!!!" Mikan screeched. They started jumping up and down together. Tsubasa got excited again and started to jump with them. "STOP IT!!!!" Natsume yelled. Everyone stopped abruptly. "Joy kill…" Mikan muttered.

As time passed on, Misaki got rounder and rounder. She had add cravings for peanut butter cake which wasn't common so Tsubasa had to look all over central town to get some for her. Then, Misaki started to get overly emotional. Now, she cried for the smallest things like for someone accidentally bumping into her. She was now treated like a fragile object. Misaki was with Tsubasa and Mikan in the Special Abilities classroom where Misaki suddenly screamed. "What is it?" Mikan asked frantically. "My water… it just broke." Misaki said slowly as if she was in pain.

Tsubasa froze for a second so Mikan had to slap him repetitively. Tsubasa finally snapped out of it and lifted Misaki bridal style despite the heavy weight. He rushed down and hurried to the hospital. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! WOMAN IN LABOR!!!" Mikan screamed as they raced through the hallways of the hospital. After two hours in labor, Mikan and the gang were able to go in. Misaki and Tsubasa each held a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. "What's their names?" Anna asked sweetly. Misaki and Tsubasa thought for a while and whispered to each other while the gang in the background sweat dropped.

"Their names are Ryou and Jirou. The older one is Ryou and the younger one is Jirou." Tsubasa exclaimed proudly. The gang looked at the two infants. Ryou had pink hair like his mom but midnight eyes like his dad. Jirou was the opposite. He had midnight blue hair with pink eyes. Right then, Subaru came in. "We have to check Andou Ryou and Jirou's alices." Subaru said in a bored and monotone voice. Misaki's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How are you going to check them?" she asked. "We just use one of Hotaru's inventions. No harm done." Subaru answered. Misaki and Tsubasa relaxed as soon as they heard it was Hotaru's invention. They trusted that Hotaru won't make anything that harmed babies.

The new parents waited nervously as their children were getting tested. Subaru came in with the twins. "Ryou has the Doppelganger, Shadow Manipulation, and Memory alices. And Jirou has the Doppelganger, Shadow Manipulation, and Pain alices." He said while looking at a clipboard. "What does the pain and memory alices do?" Sumire asked. "The memory alices allows the user to memorize everything and mess with other people's memories. The pain alice is like mine; it inflicts pain to others."

Tsubasa and Misaki looked at the two twins with pride. They were currently sleeping curled into a little ball in the blankets. "We decided that Mikan and Natsume will be the godparents." Misaki said with a smile. Mikan squealed and Natsume grinned. "Yay!!!!" Mikan shouted. "BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Hotaru shot Mikan down with the baka gun. "You're too noisy. Misaki has to rest now. Everyone, let's go." Hotaru said. Everyone agreed and took turns holding both babies congratulating the new parents and left the room wait outside the door for the rest of the gang. As soon as that was over, they separated into couples and went into their dorms. Natsume and Mikan plopped onto their huge bed and sighed. "Ne, Natsume, don't you want to have children too?" After Mikan said this, immediately, Natsume smile mischievously. "You wanna??" Natsume whispered in Mikan's ear. Right then, Natsume attacked Mikan's mouth and moved down to her neck. Mikan moan with pleasure as she ripped his clothes off as Natsume did the same.

**Andou Ryou: **

**Gender: Boy**

**Alice: Doppelganger, Shadow Manipulation, and Memory**

**Class: Dangerous Ability Class**

**Hair Color: Pink (Later with Blue Streaks)**

**Eye Color: Midnight Blue**

**Birthday: March 4**

**Personality: He's laid back like his dad. He's strong but careless and overprotective of his friends; especially over Suni. (Will be introduced later in the story.)**

**Andou Jirou: **

**Gender: Boy**

**Alice: Doppelganger, Shadow Manipulation, and Pain**

**Class: Dangerous Ability Class**

**Hair Color: Midnight Blue (Later with Pale Pink Streaks)**

**Eye Color: Pink**

**Birthday: March 4**

**Personality: He's also laid back but unlike his twin, he's responsible. He plans all his moves and could calculate the opponent's moves. He's not the type that shows his personality or emotions to anyone except for the people that are close to him. He usually has a stoic expression. He's overprotective of Sarah. (She will also be introduced later. She will be the only one that has an English name. Her character is entirely dedicated to my friend Sarah (: Their personality and everything is exactly the same. She doesn't know I'm doing this so hushhhhhhhh.)**

**So that's it for this chapter. Please review!!!!! I want 10 reviews before the next one okay??? Well, you don't have to but as soon as I do get 10 reviews, I'll start immediately. If I don't, I'll just write the chapter when I feel like it. No lemon because this story is rated T.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back!!!!! This chapter is going to have the child(ren) of Natsume and Mikan. Also, someone asked where the gang will be when their children is all grown up and ready to do missions. The principals allowed them to stay with their children because they're useful to the academy and their alices too. That means that sometimes the gang will do the missions with their children. Ironic right??? xD Oh, and remember this is a year after!!! Enjoy and review!!!!**

_RECAP: __Tsubasa and Misaki looked at the two twins with pride. They were currently sleeping curled into a little ball in the blankets. "We decided that Mikan and Natsume will be the godparents." Misaki said with a smile. Mikan squealed and Natsume grinned. "Yay!!!!" Mikan shouted. "BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Hotaru shot Mikan down with the baka gun. "You're too noisy. Misaki has to rest now. Everyone, let's go." Hotaru said. Everyone agreed and took turns holding both babies congratulating the new parents and left the room wait outside the door for the rest of the gang. As soon as that was over, they separated into couples and went into their dorms. Natsume and Mikan plopped onto their huge bed and sighed. "Ne, Natsume, don't you want to have children too?" After Mikan said this, immediately, Natsume smile mischievously. "You wanna??" Natsume whispered in Mikan's ear. Right then, Natsume attacked Mikan's mouth and moved down to her neck. Mikan moan with pleasure as she ripped his clothes off as Natsume did the same. END RECAP_

**One Year Later… Again…**

The gang was watching a comedy movie in Natsume and Mikan's room but was distracted when Mikan ran out of the room. They knew that she didn't run out because the movie was scary because they were watching a comedy. Natsume quickly realized something and ran after her. Everyone was curious so they ran after them. When they reached the restroom where Mikan was, she was hovering over the toilet throwing up. "Ah Mikan, you shouldn't have eaten so much candy and popcorn." Sumire said. "Yahh. I totally agree with you." Mikan said sheepishly. Everyone started laughing but suddenly Mikan's eyes grew wide. She started counting with her fingers and midway, her mouth formed a little 'o.'

"Oh Shit…" Mikan muttered. Everyone looked at her carefully. Koko read her mind since Mikan left her guard down. Koko's eyes grew wide too and dropped his glass of soda. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled. "WHAT WHAT WHAT?!?!?" everyone shouted. "Her period's two week late." Koko said. The girls started shrieking and the boys looked confused. "So what?" Mochu asked. "THAT MEANS MIKAN'S PREGNANT!!!" Sumire shrieked. Natsume was stunned.

The gang sweat dropped at the sight of the soon-to-be parent's souls coming out of the mouths. Natsume snapped out of it first and immediately hugged Mikan which brought her out of her daze. Mikan smiled and hugged Natsume. Then, Natsume smiled the biggest smile that anyone has saw on him.

**9 Months Later**

Mikan was in the labor room screaming and grabbing Natsume's hands so hard that it was turning blue. "UGH. HYUUGA!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Mikan screamed. Natsume cringed when Mikan said it was his fault. Soon, they heard a baby cry. "Boy. Next one." Subaru said stoically. Mikan and Natsume's eyes grew wide. "NEXT ONE????" they both yelled. "Yes, you two are getting twins." Subaru said matter of factly. "WTF!!! I'M NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN. YOU HEAR ME NATSUME???" Mikan shout as Natsume cringed again with the rest of the academy. Mikan unconsciously let out her voice amplifying alice. Then they heard another baby cry. "Girl." Subaru said again.

Another hour later, Natsume and Mikan got everything figured out. The boy's name would be Miharu and the girl, Sarah. Miharu had raven hair with hazel eyes with grey specks. Sarah's appearance was strange. She looked nothing like her parents except for the fact that she had her dad's nose and mouth but had Mikan's eyes and face shape. She had jet black hair and grayish silver eyes with read crimson specks. She was a strange one which led to her English name. They used the name 'Sarah' because Sarah in Hebrew was 'Princess.' Miharu's alices were Fire, Nullification, Ice, and Death. Sarah's alices were Fire, S.E.C.T which is Steal, Erase, Copy, and Transfer, Elemental, and Resurrecting. Mikan and Natsume had a good idea that these twins would be unique and they had no idea that they actually would make it to Alice Academy's history. When Misaki and Tsubasa came in with the twins, Sarah immediately reached out for Jirou and Jirou did the same. Right then, the high school principal came in.

"Are you guys confused why these two children are reaching for each other?" the principal asked. Everyone nodded. "We chose all 12 of you for a reason. You guys are part of the prophecy of the academy. Your children will be paired up somehow. When the first see each other, they will immediately know it and want to be close like little Jirou and Sarah here." He said. "Does that mean their destined together?" Mikan asked. "Yes." The principal said. The gang nodded. "So that means that all of our children will be coupled up?" Yuu asked. "Yes." The principal said again. Everyone smiled at the fact that they would somehow kind of be related with everyone.

**Hyuuga Miharu:**

**Gender: Boy**

**Alice: Fire, Nullification, Ice, and Death**

**Class: Dangerous Ability Class**

**Hair Color: Raven (Later with Read Streaks)**

**Eye Color: Hazel with Grey Specks**

**Birthday: April 27**

**Personality: He's cheerful but when he's on a mission, he's like Natsume. Always calm and always overprotective of Sarah, his mom, friends, and most importantly over Ria (Later to be introduced.)**

**Hyuuga Sarah:**

**Gender: Girl**

**Alice: Fire, S.E.C.T, Elemental, and Resurrecting**

**Class: Dangerous Ability Class**

**Hair Color: Jet Black (Later with Red Streaks and Tips)**

**Eye Color: Greyish Silver with Crimson Specks**

**Birthday: April 27**

**Personality: She's independent and blunt. She always has a tired/bored look on her face and only smiles in front of the people close to her. (Exactly like the Sarah I know.) Also, some how has a loving connection with Jirou.**

**OKAY. How was it? Please review. I need another ten to go on. Same rules as the other chapter. REVIEW and please no flames.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay. This chapter is 2 years into the future!!! YAY!!! Next chapter, I think, is going to be 10 years??? AHAHAHH!!! No story line in this chapter. It's just going to be an introduction of all the children!!! Oh yahhh! The gang is now all 22 years old. EWW!!! JKJK. TXM is 26!**

By two years, all couples had a child or children. Tsubasa and Misaki's and Natsume and Mikan's children were already introduced in chapter 13 and 14.

**Yome Kouno:**

**Gender: Boy**

**Parents: Anna and Koko**

**Alice: Mind reading, Cooking, Weapon, and any Pheromone Alice**

**Class: Dangerous Ability Class**

**Hair Color: Blonde (Later with Black Streaks)**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Birthday: June 8**

**Personality: He's a troublemaker. But, he's always thoughtful of his friends and family. Playful and always takes care of Naika.**

**Nogi Ria:**

**Gender: Girl**

**Parents: Hotaru and Ruka**

**Alice: Animal Pheromone, Invention, X-Ray, and Transform Alice**

**Class: Dangerous Ability Class**

**Hair Color: Raven (Later with Purple Streaks)**

**Eye Color: Sky Blue**

**Birthday: August 26**

**Personality: She's like her mom to outsiders and like her dad to her friends and family. Very gentle and loves animals. She always invents in animal shapes. Connected with Miharu somehow.**

**Tobita Naika: **

**Gender: Girl**

**Parents: Nonoko and Yuu**

**Alice: Illusion, Chemistry, Wish, and Creation Alice**

**Class: Dangerous Ability Class**

**Hair Color: Sandy Blonde (Later with Navy Streaks)**

**Eye Color: Midnight Blue**

**Birthday: September 13**

**Personality: She's the brains of the group. Gentle like her mother and knowledgeable, logical, and smart like her father. She's always calm and finds a plan for everything. Connected with Kouno somehow.**

**Suni: (Don't know her last name)**

**Gender: Girl**

**Parents: Sumire and Mochu**

**Alice: Levitation, Cat/Dog Predisposition, Summoning, and Fortune Telling Alice**

**Class: Dangerous Ability Class**

**Hair Color: Brown (Later with Silver Streaks)**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Birthday: December 11**

**Personality: She's the baby in the group. Everyone takes care of her. She's sweet and clumsy but when's she's in mission mode, she automatically turns lethal and strong. Connected with Ryou somehow. **

**So, that's all the children! And I forgot to put one additional alice for Ryou and Jirou. Ryou also has the Time Manipulation Alice and Jirou also has the Curse Alice. To the people that don't get the time order that all the children were born, Ryou and Jirou were born in the first year, Miharu and Sarah in the next, Kouno and Ria in the next, and Naika and Suni in the next!!! Here's the children pairing…**

**RyouXSuni**

**JirouXSarah**

**MiharuXRia**

**KounoXNaika**

**AHAHHAH. Enjoy and I need 10 reviews until the next one!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyy everyone. Sorry for the late update. I had so many tests this week and last week so yahh… This chapter is a filler. Muhahahahha. Read on to figure out. This chapter is 5 years into the future.**

All the couples decided to take their children to the park. The park in Alice Academy was built for only the couples that had the children. The gang was all 24 and 25. Tsubasa and Misaki were 29 and 28. Ryou and Jirou were now 7, Miharu and Sarah were 6, Kouno and Ria were 5, and Naika and Suni were 4. All the children ran to the playground laughing hand in hand with their 'destined' lover. As the gang looked at their children with love, Natsume received a big shock.

Someone hugged him from behind and squealed/screamed "NATSU-KUN!!!" Natsume turned around irritated and mad. When he saw the girl, his face broke into a big grin and said "Nina!" He turned around fully and gave this girl name Nina a BIG hug. Mikan was fuming in the sidelines and the gang was watching the show as if it was a movie eating popcorn.

Mikan walked over to Natsume and tapped his shoulder and smiled sweetly. Mikan was kind of irritated for two things. Number 1: Natsume called the girl by her name. He didn't do that to anyone except for her and the girls in their gang. Number 2: He was smiling at the girl and hugged her. Natsume realized that Mikan was jealous and smiled slyly. "Jealous much?" Natsume said with a smirk. Mikan blushed and hit him on the head.

Mikan observed the girl. Nina had chocolate brown hair and stunning and piercing green eyes. She looked kind of the picture you would imagine the goddess of nature looked like. She looked their age and had tiny freckles sprayed on top of her nose. She had huge curves and was taller than Mikan by about three inches but shorter than Natsume by 4 inches. Nina was a worthy opponent against Mikan in the looks. Nina smiled sweetly and asked Mikan in a soft bell-like voice "So, you're Natsume's wife? Wow, Natsume, you have good taste in women." Nina said looking impressed.

Natsume smiled and his arms snaked around Mikan's waist making Mikan feel reassured that she wasn't losing Natsume. "Mikan, meet my and Aoi's favorite COUSIN, Nina." Natsume said emphasizing the cousin. Mikan blushed in embarrassment and gave Nina her best smile. "Hello, my name is Mikan." Mikan said enthusiastically, acting like her old self. Nina gave Mikan a smile also rivaling against Mikan's and said "Hey, my name's Nina. So, where are my niece and nephew that I've been hearing about from Uncle?" Nina asked. Natsume nodded once and called out to Miharu and Sarah.

**Sarah's POV**

Miharu bounced to his parents and Sarah yawned as she slowly walked over to them. "Yesh Dadwy?" Miharu asked not quite knowing how to pronounce words yet. Sarah just stood there with her hands in her pockets. She had her 'barrier' up in front of the new person that was curiously looking at her and her idiotic twin as she referred to him. She was smart and knew how to pronounce words unlike Miharu. "This is Miharu and Sarah." Her mother introduced them. "OOH!!! TWINS!!! KAWAII!!!!!!" the strange lady squealed. Her dad calmed the lady down. "Nina, you're scaring them." My dad said with a smirk. The lady named Nina bonked my dad in the head and he glared at her and she returned one right back at them.

"Miharu, Sarah, this is your aunt, Nina." My dad said to me and Miharu. I figured she won't do any harm so I smiled at her. My parents and their friends were shocked, I can tell by the face expressions. I knew my aunt will be pretty darn special to me, using my intuition alice. "Nina, how'd you get into the academy? Are you staying?" daddy asked curiously. My aunt rolled her eyes. "What do you thing Natsu? I have an alice. And since I'm the same age as you, do you think I'll be a student? Nope, I'm a new teacher for age 3~9 now." My Aunt Nina said making a peace sign with her hands and everyone else sweat dropping at her as if she was crazy. "Great, you'll be the teacher of all our children then. Someone we can trust." Auntie Hotaru said.

"Other children? Ooh, who, LEMME SEE!!!" Auntie Nina squealed again. All my 'uncles' went to the playground to get their children. Jirou and the others came. I walked over to Jirou and Miharu walked over to Ria. Jirou held my hand and smiled which a returned. Now, all the children were being introduced. "Hello, My name is Andou Tsubasa and my wife Andou Misaki. I have the Shadow Manipulation Alice and my wife has the Doppelganger Alice. These are our twin sons. Ryou the older one who has the Shadow Manipulation Alice, Doppelganger Alice, Memory Alice, and Time Manipulation Alice. Jirou, the younger one has the Shadow Manipulation Alice, Doppelganger Alice, Pain Alice, and Curse Alice." Everyone was introduced like this and Auntie Nina was shocked of what mine and all the kids' alices were. "Your children have so many alices!" Auntie Nina said.

"Now that we introduced ourselves, why don't you introduce yourself?" Daddy said. Auntie Nina immediately agreed and started. "My name's Hyuuga Nina. I'm Aoi's and Natsume's cousin and I'm the same age as Natsume. I have the Underworld alice. The alice allows me to use or summon anything from the underworld. I could control demons, animals, and souls from the underworld. A frightening alice if I say so myself, but I've gotten used to it." She waved her hand and a bloody portal popped out. A wolf that was on fire and that was three times the size of Auntie Nina jumped out.

Auntie Nina pet it and the wolf nuzzled against her. She giggled and started talking in some unknown language. The wolf seemed to understand and jumped in the portal after it nodded. "Wait a few minutes. I have presents for the little ones." The wolf popped out again and seemed like it had something in his mouth. He spat it out in Auntie Nina's hand. There were eight pendants in the shape of a circle. She handed each on to us and said a chant. Soon, our pendants were engraved with our names. She smiled at us. "Now say it with me, Release." Everyone said 'Release" and the pendants started glowing. In place of the pendant, there was a baby wolf in each of our arms. It was burning to but strangely, it didn't burn us. The pendants were now hanging from their necks as if it were their collars.

"There, your new pets!" Auntie Nina said. We all smiled in excitement as we pet it and our new pets licked our hands. All our parents smiled and Auntie Nina said for us to think of how our pendants looked like in our minds. We all did and our wolves turned back into a pendant. "The pendants that I gave to all of you are kind of a summoning charm. Those wolves will grow and protect you if you treat it well. I hope you guys are responsible enough to take care of them. You should summon them once a day and all you need to do is show that you love them. They never die and they get their food from the underworld so you don't have to worry about that." Auntie Nina said.

Soon, it became dark and Auntie Nina left us saying she has to unpack in her new house. We all said bye and we all started heading back to the dorms. We lived in our parent's dorms even thought we had dorms for ourselves. Daddy and Mommy tucked me and my idiotic twin in our bed that we share and kissed us good night. They smiled at us and left the room turning the lights off. "Sarah, it waws fun todway. I lwove Auntwie Ninwa!" My idiotic twin said. Even though he was idiotic, he was one of the most important people in my life. Well, after Jirou.

I don't understand it yet but Mommy said I'll understand soon why I have a connection with Jirou. "Yes, Miharu, I love Auntie Nina too." I said sleepily. The thing I didn't notice was that my parents were listening to our conversation and was smiling as they were walking away. With that, I fell asleep.

**DONE! PLEASE REVIEW. 10 REVIEWS TILL THE NEXT ONE!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE THE CHARACTER NINA. PLEASE TELL ME COMMENTS OR OPINIONS OF NINA. THANKSSSS.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sighhhh… Hello everyone… Yes, I know, I've been really unfair… But!!! I was really busy with my homework…. Hahahah. To Addikted: Ahhh. I was going to use your idea but I came up with a good idea. BUT DON'T BE DISAPOINTED!!! I most definitely use your idea in the future… Also, this chapter is still dedicated to you!!! So this chapter is for Addikted for figuring out I was suffering from writer's block and enlightening with an idea!!! So this is for you!!! ENJOY~~~**

_RECAP: __Soon, it became dark and Auntie Nina left us saying she has to unpack in her new house. We all said bye and we all started heading back to the dorms. We lived in our parent's dorms even thought we had dorms for ourselves. Daddy and Mommy tucked me and my idiotic twin in our bed that we share and kissed us good night. They smiled at us and left the room turning the lights off. "Sarah, it waws fun todway. I lwove Auntwie Ninwa!" My idiotic twin said. Even though he was idiotic, he was one of the most important people in my life. Well, after Jirou._

_I don't understand it yet but Mommy said I'll understand soon why I have a connection with Jirou. "Yes, Miharu, I love Auntie Nina too." I said sleepily. The thing I didn't notice was that my parents were listening to our conversation and was smiling as they were walking away. With that, I fell asleep. END RECAP_

January 1st. That meant two things. It was New Year's Day and most importantly, it was Hyuuga Mikan's birthday. It was going to be her 24th birthday. Even though she was 24 now, she still looked like an 18 year old and same with all of her friends. Mikan woke up and she smiled. The first thing she saw was her husband, Natsume Hyuuga, looking at her smiling gently. Mikan reached down to him and pulled him down by his neck and gave him a kiss.

Natsume smirked. "I know you want me but the Sarah and Miharu are already up." Mikan smiled again at the thought of her children. Mikan and Natsume changed and went to the kitchen. Mikan was tackled by her twins, both of them grinning widely and hugging their mother tightly. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY!!!" they both yelled.

Over the last few months, Miharu learned how to speak properly and Sarah learned a few things from her mother. Since Sarah had the S.E.C.T alice, Mikan trained her and let Sarah copy every alice from every student in Gakuen Alice. She was trained to be emotionless in mission and heck, she was only 7. Of course Miharu and Sarah weren't sent to missions just yet but they had hard training. Even though they didn't have any missions yet, they knew of their responsibilities, the prophecy they had to fulfill, and the possible dangers that lay in their futures. Not only did Sarah and Miharu know that, Ryou, Jirou, Kouno, Ria, Naika, and Suni also all knew this even though they were young.

"Mommy, I made you breakfast." Sarah said sweetly signaling plates of pancakes, scramble eggs, toast, bacon, and a pitcher of fresh, home-squeezed orange juice. "Aww… Sarah, if you always make breakfast, what am I as your mother??" Mikan said embarrassed. "At least we won't be poisoned by your food, Mikan." Natsume said teasingly. Mikan flashed him a glare and smiled at her children. "Thank you Sarah…" Mikan said. "Hey!!! I helped Sarah too!" Miharu said. Natsume and Mikan smiled at their son and Mikan said, "Hai, Hai. Thank you to you too, Miharu" as Natsume ruffled his son's raven locks.

"Well, the food's going to get cold… Let's eat, yes???" Natsume said. "Hai!" everyone said. Natsume sat next to Sarah and in front of Mikan. Miharu sat next to his mother and in front of his twin. Everyone started eating and complimented Sarah on her cooking. After they were done with breakfast, Miharu and Sarah told their parents to wait. They ran into the kitchen which was apart from the dining room by the way, and brought in a chocolate cake with chocolate dipped strawberries on the top, decorating it. There were already 24 candles shining brightly as Miharu carried it in.

Mikan gasped in surprise of her children's thoughtfulness. Natsume just grinned proudly at his children. "Sarah and I worked our butts off to bake this cake, Mommy. You better enjoy it!!!" Miharu said in a sing-songy way. Natsume, Miharu, and Sarah start to sing the happy birthday song and Mikan blew out the candles after making a wish. _'I hope it will always with happy like this, life surrounded by family and friends' Mikan_ wished. The family happily started eating the cake.

Unknown to the twins, their parents had another party at the night when all the children were asleep with all their friends. It was going to be a semi-formal party. While the children were at school, they parents would go to Central Town to buy dresses and suits. As planned, the children were sent to school and the gang met up. Sumire and Mochu looked more tired than usual.

"What happened??" Yuu asked concerned. Sumire just buried her face in her hands and Mochu sighed. "Suni summoned some weird monsters last night 'accidentally' and it took the whole night to kill them." Mochu said in a tired voice. "Majii?!?!?! On Christmas??? Poor Mochu and Sumire." Anna and Nonoko said in unison. "Okay, whatever, let's shop so I could get my energy back!" Sumire said clearly still annoyed at her daughter because of the incident. The gang laughed and decided to meet at the café in about two hours.

The girls went to the dress shop and began their search for the perfect dress. Sumire found her perfect dress first. It was a forest green strapless dress. It had sequins in the bodice and a big bow to make an empire waist. Hotaru found a dress next. The dress was purple and spaghetti strapped. It also had a bow to make it an empire waist. Mikan was next with a wide shoulder strap silver dress. It had a sweetheart line and the straps made a criss-cross in the back. Anna found a halter dress that was pink colored. It had rhinestones on the bodice and a deep v-line. There also was a sash that falls to the floor. Nonoko finally found her dress. It was a midnight blue color halter dress. There was a sash on the waist and a brooch in the middle. Misaki got a strapless white dress that flowed down to her ankles. It had black sequins from top to bottom.

After they bought their dresses, it already took one hour and twenty minutes. They went to the shoe shop next. They all got the same stilettos except it matched the color of their dress. The high heels were about six inches high and there was a band around the ankle to make sure they won't fall. There also was a strap in the middle adorning real crystals and diamonds. They finished shopping ten minutes before the time they were supposed to but figured the boys were already done so they started their way to the café.

Of course, the boys were already done with their shopping by one hour. Mochu was entertaining them with the adventures of last night and how their house was practically ruined. But, they called the principals to tell them they needed the house repaired by the night and of course they agreed. They had enough repair alices that it would take about five minutes.

The gang ate lunch and they went back to Natsume and Mikan's homes. They started decorating… well at least the girls. The boys went outside saying they had something they had to do. The girls were hesitant but let their husbands go do their thing. It was finally time to start the party and the boys weren't back. They girls were kind of worried but decided to just get ready. They put on their dresses and did their hair, makeup, and nails.

When they came out, they saw all the boys all in their suits. Of course, they didn't wear it properly. Their ties were loose, their hair messy as usual, and their buttons not buttoned all the way. Anna and Nonoko prepared the food and Sumire and Hotaru prepared the music and decoration. They all ate, talked, and joked. Finally, they ate the cake and gave Mikan her presents. Sumire and Mochu gave her a 1,000,000,000,000,000 rabbit gift card for howalons. Nonoko and Yuu gave her the new limited edition version of a phone she wanted. Anna and Koko gave her a 1,000,000,000,000,000 rabbit gift card for any shop in Central Town. Hotaru and Ruka got her the newest version of the baka gun and a music player made by yours, Nogi Hotaru. Misaki and Tsubasa Senpai gave her a new MP3 player.

Mikan turned to Natsume for her present but he handed her a piece of cloth. She looked at him curiously but Koko came up to her and took the cloth from her and blindfolded her. Mikan was speechless. She allowed Mochu and Koko lead her to where ever she had to go. When they took off the blindfolds, all the girls were amazed. The boys managed to change the Northern forest to a beautiful landscape. It was lit up with lights and tables. It had a stage prepared with instruments. The boys went up to the stage. Natsume took the middle with the electric guitar. Mochu got the drums, Yuu got the acoustic guitar, and Koko and Tsubasa got the bass.

"Mikan, this is for you. 'Be My Escape' by Relient K" Natsume said.

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape.

I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You

So were You

Natsume looked up as he sang the last verse. Mikan had tears in her eyes but wasn't crying yet. He slowly came down the stairs of the stage and Mikan ran to him hugging him. Natsume smiled arrogantly because he knew his plan was a success. "This was what you were working on this whole time?" Hotaru asked Ruka. "Yup." Ruka replied while popping the 'p' at the end. "Nice." Hotaru just said with her rare smile, happy for her best friend.

They started joking around on the stage. The girls started to play the instruments, which they were really good at and the boys started singing. After about 16 songs, they were tired and started their way back to Mikan and Natsume's dorm. They went to the entertainment room and Hotaru brought out a DVD. Everyone looked at her curious of what it was. She put it on the DVD player and started it. The girls started to squeal but stopped abruptly.

Everyone's eyes traveled to the door and they saw nine toddlers rubbing their eyes and in their pajamas. "What are you guys doing together???" Tsubasa asked. "We all woke up and all our parents were gone. Then we remembered that it was Auntie Mikan's birthday so we thought they would be at Miharu and Sarah's house. But they weren't so we decided to sleep over." Ryou said as the oldest. All the parents sighed. Their children were all geniuses.

"What are you guys watching?" Kouno asked.

The gang started laughing like crazy and the children looked at them weird. "This is the video of when all of us were 18, well, except for Tsubasa and Misaki. They were 20." Nonoko said sweetly. The video that Hotaru showed the gang was the performance that they had the day after their honeymoon. "OOOHHH!!! We want to see too!!!" Ria exclaimed. All the kids agreed. The parents sighed but made room for them and they started watching. The kids complimented their parent, aunties, and uncles of the good singing.

"You guys look like you didn't get older at all." Sarah said monotonously. Natsume and Mikan smiled at her and the gang gave her a big hug for her compliment. Sarah was annoyed and was trying to get out of the hugs so Jirou heroically came to save her. He successfully pulled her out and every laughed.

**That's it guys. So please review and I'm doing a survey. Do you want the next chapter to be RyouXSuni POV, JirouXSarah POV, MiharuXRia POV, or KounoXNaika POV??? Eventually, I'll do all of them. I haven't set up a poll, so put your opinion in your reviews!!!!!!! Once again, Addikted, this chapter was for you!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heylo everyone!!! Nami's back from her long, long, long vacation away from fan fiction. HeehEE. How was everyone??? Thanks and kudos to all the reviewers. So… anyone wondering what this chapter is going to be about. DRUMROLL PLEASE………………JIROUXSARAH!!!! YAYYYY!!! I see that Sarah has become popular. Okayyy!!! Here's chapter 18. ENJOYYY!!!~~~**

_RECAP "You guys look like you didn't get older at all." Sarah said monotonously. Natsume and Mikan smiled at her and the gang gave her a big hug for her compliment. Sarah was annoyed and was trying to get out of the hugs so Jirou heroically came to save her. He successfully pulled her out and every laughed. END RECAP_

SARAH POV

I woke up as my droopy eyes blinked slowly trying to make the blurriness from sleep to go away. I shifted and saw Miharu drooling and sleeping happily.

'Stupid twin.' I thought to myself. I slowly got up and made myself walk to the living room. I fell back into the couch lying down. I pressed my cheeks onto the cold and soft gray leather of the couch. I sighed happily and heard a familiar chuckle.

I turned around grumpily and brightened up when I saw those familiar crimson orbs.

"OTOU-SAN" I yelled flinging my body towards him. He grinned and held out his arms. I hugged him and smelled the comforting smell of daddy.

His smell was minty and slightly smelled like the sweet aroma of coffee and mommy. Otou San's hair was messy like usual and he was in his red silk pjs that Okaa-San bought for him.

He grinned even wider and hugged me tighter. I glared at him and held onto him tighter. This kept going on until he ruffled my hair signaling that I won. I smiled with satisfaction.

"Ohayo Sarah." Otou-San said.

"Ohayo Otou-San." I said. Right then, Okaa-San and Miharu came out hand in hand.

They looked at us curiously. Otou-San was carrying me and we were both laughing. Mommy gave Otou-San a good morning kiss and fixed up breakfast for us.

"You know, when Okaa-San first came to the academy, your Otou-San was the meanest person ever. He never smiled, he always burned my hair, and we hated each other. He even bullied the innocent and young me and made me go through the Northern Forest." Okaa-San said.

Otou-San snorted and Miharu gasped. I just stared blankly at okaa-san.

"OTOU-SAN!!! How could you?!?!?!" my stupid twin said. Otou-san laughed.

"That was when I was at that rebellious stage, Miharu. And anyways, Okaa-san was annoying at that time." Otou-San said, defending himself.

Okaa-san looked at me curiously. "Sarah, are you okay???"

I looked at Okaa-san. "I-I…can't imagine Otou-san being mean to Okaa-San. I mean, you guys are so nice to each other now." I said confused.

Otou and Okaa-san smiled at me. "It's okay. It's perfectly fine now." Okaa-San said gently. "Even though there were many times Natsume bullied me, there were a lot more times when he saved me. Okay???"

I nodded and played with Otou-San until breakfast was ready. Okaa-san set the table and called us over. Miharu asked of a story that happened between okaa-san and otou-san.

After the story was done, I asked if I could go to Jirou's house. Otou-san's eyes tightened and okaa-san smiled which meant I could.

"I still don't get why… Why the son of that bast…" Otou-san was interrupted when okaa-san clamped her hand over otou-san's mouth. She glared at him and then smiled sweetly at us.

"Go on, sweetie. But, be back by dinner!" Okaa-san yelled as I walked out of our 'house.' I walked down the huge hall and knocked on the door.

Uncle Tsubasa opened the door and grinned at me. "You're up bright and early." He laughed.

"Uncle Tsubasa, otou-san called you a bastard." I said monotonously with an expressionless face. He laughed and Auntie Misaki came out.

"Ahhh??? What is Natsume teaching you guys?" She said with an angry face. "Crap and Shit." I said again.

Auntie Misaki sighed and put her face in her hands. "I'm going to teach Natsume a lesson…" She murmured.

They welcomed me to their home and Jirou came up to me smiling.

"Ikko. (Doesn't that mean 'Let's go'? Correct me if I'm wrong.) I smiled and nodded. We held hands and walked out of the door.

We arrived at the park and walked over to the swings. We both sat on a swing and said 'Release.' Our pendants glowed and two wolves, the size of a Labrador came out. We played with our wolves that Auntie Nina gave to us.

I looked at what Jirou was wearing today. He had his usual messy midnight hair with his pink streaks. He wore a customized baseball flat cap. He had a grey v-neck shirt with a black cardigan that was unbuttoned. He was wearing Levis for pants and blinding white Nikes.

I was wearing a black and white tunic with a hooded jacket. I wore a beret and my hood on top of it. I wore black skinny jeans and neon Nikes high tops.

Jirou and I were enjoying the comfortable silence but it was broken when a voice squealed my name. I knew what was coming up next so I stepped out of the way.

I crash was heard but I merely just stared at the mess. My best friend Ria was on the floor and now crying waterfalls. Great.

"OI!!! SARAH! Don't do that to Ria…please." My idiotic twin came up to me. I just ignored him.

"Sarah-chan. I MISSED YOU!!!" Ria flung herself toward me with snot and drool coming down her face. I once again dodged.

"Ew." I said with a face with disgust. Miharu sighed and Jirou chuckled. Before I knew it, Ryou and Suni came to hang out too. And then Kouno with Naika.

I sighed. It was always like this. I got about two hours of alone time with Jirou and everyone else came. I sighed once again shifting my face so my jet black hair would get out of my face.

"Ne, Sarah, let's go some where else." Jirou said with a smile. I couldn't help but to smile back. We told everyone that we were heading back home.

"You do something to my little sis and I KILL you." Miharu said with a glare.

"Hai, Hai." Jirou said with a roll of an eye.

"OKAY!!!~" My idiotic bro said happily once again and turned back to play in the sand. I sighed again at his idiocy.

Woah. I sigh a lot don't I? I took Jirou's hand. His hand was warm but cold at the same time. He smiled that irresistible smile again and I once again couldn't help to smile back. We went to the sakura tree that my parents always went to as a kid. I jumped on the lowest branch next to Jirou. Jirou was much taller than me so my head reached his shoulders. Perfect. I leaned my head onto his shoulders and he automatically embraced me.

This was a routine. We both fall asleep for about a hour and a half and go back home enjoying the night's air.

We quietly walked back home and Jirou walked me home even though we both perfectly knew that I was capable of protecting myself.

I walked into our house and my dad was sitting on the dining table. He had a bandage on his cheek and nose.

I gulped. I remembered what I had told Auntie Misaki.

"Sarah…You are so dead…" Otou-san hissed. I squealed and tried to run to the safety of my mother. As I quickly dart to okaa-san, otou-san was too fast for me.

"Sarah…Why is it that Misaki comes and punches me in the face and then lectures me not to teach my children to cuss. Then she goes telling your okaa-san and then she punches me the nose." Otou-san said sadly.

I looked at him guiltily and I pat his hair. "I'm sorry otou-san." I said with my best puppy look. I knew that daddy couldn't resist this.

He sighed. I seriously think I got the sighing genes from him.

"Fine…I forgive you." He mumbled. I patted his hair again. I liked to pat his hair when I was baby to fall asleep when he was carrying me. Then it kinda stuck.

When ever I needed to relax, I found otou-san and pat his head. He doesn't mind because it's relaxing for him too and he got used to it.

Right then, Miharu came in. "You, mister, care to tell me why you're late???" Mommy asked with a stern glare.

"Well, I had to drop off Ria and Auntie Hotaru wanted me to test out a new game for her. It was awesome." Miharu said while giving okaa-san a thumbs up. Mommy brightened up at the name of Auntie Hotaru. I don't know how long they were friends, but I know it was a long, long time.

**There you go, chapter 18 is finished. 10 reviews at least please. And a poll. Who should be next??? RyouXSuni, MiharuXRia, or KounoXNaika???? Thanks… write your answer in the review. REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**HELLO EVERYONE!!! To those who read Hello, My Old Friend…THANK YOU!!! As Sarah said over and over, I am a lazy author… Did you like Sarah's writing. She often tells me I write too cornily…is cornily a word???? I don't think so… OH WELL!!! To those who didn't read Hello, My Old Friend… GO READ IT!!! I personally think that Sarah did a good job… So today, I thought I would just combine all the couples together this chapter. Then, there will be like 4~7 more chapters of Forced… Awwww… but I really want to focus on Hello, My Old Friend. And HOPEFULLY get started on Differences… So enjoy please.**

MIHARUXRIA RYOUXSUNI KOUNOXNAIKA

Miharu POV

I opened my eyes from my sleep. I got up from my bed and smiled. My little sis was sleeping so cutely on the bed. She was curled up into a little ball with a faint smile on her face. She looked the cutest when she's sleeping. She's so innocent and not making fun of me. We were now 14. I walk out and see my mom making breakfast.

"Morning Okaa San!" I said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"OH!!! MORNING HARU CHAN!!!" She said back with a smile and a thumbs up. We both broke out in laughter.

"So loud at 6:30 in the morning…" Otou came out yawning.

"Yea… Be quieter…Please." Sa Chan said hanging onto Otou's back. Ahhhh…our happy family. Everyone just has to be jealous.

"Oi, Mikan… What's for breakfast???" Otou said while giving Okaa San a peck on her lips.

"Pancakes…and FRENCH TOAST!!!" Okaa San said enthusiastically. I cheered and Sa Chan smiled sleepily. French Toast was our special breakfast. We only got when something good happened. Sarah and our parents made an eye contact. I thought something was up but I decided to ignore it.

We gathered around the table and looked expectantly to Okaa San for the good news.

"I'M PREGNANT!!!" Okaa San yelled. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"No. Way. AUGHHHH!!!!" Otou groaned. Okaa San slapped him on the hand.

"I won't be hormonal as last time…Well, I'll try…" Okaa San said while patting Otou's head. Otou just put his face into his hands and stayed like that for a long, long time. Sa Chan just blinked and ate.

"Time for school you guys." Okaa San said with a smile.

"Hai." Sa Chan and I both said. We didn't find the point of school. We already knew everything that they teach us there.

"Sarah Chan!!! Jirou Kun is here." Okaa San yelled. Sa Chan changed quickly and went out. I slowly walked after her. Otou was glaring at Jirou and Sa Chan and Jirou left.

Now I had to pick up Ria. Ria is the most prettiest, nicest, and loveliest person I've ever met. She even surpasses Sa Chan and Okaa San. I know on the door and Ruka Ojii San opens the door. He treats me much better than how Otou treats Jirou.

"Ah, Miharu. Come in. Ria is almost ready." He said with a smile.

"Arigatou, Ruka Ojii San!!!" I said with a grin. He ruffled my hair and went to call Ria. Then, Hotaru Obaa San came in and greeted me.

"Miharu, could you try out this game I invented for me? It's when you could actually enter the game world and fight and interact with people." She said with a smile.

My eyes lit up. I loved it how Hotaru Obaa San let me try out her inventions first. I nodded quickly and she smiled and left.

"MIHARU!!!" I heard someone scream. Then I was tackled by Ria.

"Ah. Ria!!!" I hugged her back and pat her head. "We have to get to class or we're going to be late!" I said while smiling down at her. She nodded and made out way to class.

When we got to the class, we were welcomed by fan girls and fan boys screaming our names. We both plugged our ears and walked to the back. Sa Chan, Jirou, Ryou, Kouno, Naika, and Suni were all there. The back of the room was reserved for us and ONLY us.

"Ahhhhh… Our mom is pregnant again…" Sa Chan sighed looking up to the ceiling.

If I knew what she was thinking, it would've gone along these lines.

'I guess I wouldn't be there to see it…"

"EHHH???? MIHARU AND SARAH'S MOM IS PREGNANT?!?!?!" Ria screamed. The whole class turned back at us. Sa Chan glared at them and they all turned back in fear.

"Ehhh. Sarah Chan… You shouldn't be so scary…" Suni said smiling. Sa Chan's gaze softened.

"Sorry, but it's necessary in my daily life." Sa Chan gently said. Naika and Kouno laughed.

"It's not nice to laugh." Ryou said jokingly.

"I know you guys…." Sa Chan said jokingly.

"AH!!!! I WILL NEVER LAUGH AT YOU SARAH CHAN!!!!" Ria said trying to hug Sa Chan and our gang sighed. We all knew what was going to happen next. Sa Chan used her elemental alice to have a water, fire, and steel barrier.

Ria got out her sword fish looking sword and sliced the barrier.

'Oh!!! Nice!' Everyone thought and clapped for Ria. But Sarah dodged, said a chant and put two fingers on Ria's forehead. Ria's eyes grew wide and closed, falling to the floor. I quickly moved and caught her.

"What did you do to her Sarah…" I said venomously, glaring at her. I wouldn't even forgive my own sister, my own twin, if she had hurt Ria. I lit a fire ball on my palms. I saw Jirou get into a defensive position and Suni and Naika looked like they were going to cry.

"Chill bro, it's only a weak sleeping spell. She'll be awake in like three minutes." She said with a nonchalant face and extinguished the flames. I relaxed. I felt Ria shifting in her sleep.

I looked down at her as she slowly opened her eyes. I smiled down at her. Ria smiled back and stood up. She looked at Sa Chan.

"Baka, don't try to hug me everyday. It gets annoying…" Sa Chan said while smiling gently at her. Ria smiled widely and nodded. I smiled and I patted his head.

'She won't be able to hug me any day anymore…' Sarah thought without anyone knowing.

Ryou POV

Suni and I was an odd couple. I'm the oldest and she's the youngest. My parents and Suni's parents were strange ones too. My mom, Andou Harada Misaki and my dad, Andou Tsubasa was an obvious couple when they were young…as I heard. Suni is really adorable. She has stunning green eyes with brown hair.

I could easily picture myself with her for the rest of my life. When I think about all the work we will have to do for the academy, I really don't want her to be involved. She seems too delicate but I know she is as strong as Naika and Ria but not quite as strong as Sarah… Jirou is so lucky. He doesn't have worry about Sarah's health.

After all, Sarah is the strongest and practically the leader of our gang.

"Ryou…are you okay??? Why aren't you talking?" Suni asked with that adorable face and voice. I pinch her cheeks and grinned. She squealed and laughed.

"AHH! Ryou! Stop it." Naika screamed slapping my arms again and again.

"God, Suni. YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!!!!" I yelled while everyone became chibi-formed. I could just feel that people are questioning my sanity. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER!!!

"OKAY, OKAY!!! Time for class you guys!!!~~~" Nina Sensei shouted. Everyone settled and Sarah got out a manga. She started reading it and soon fell asleep on my little bro's lap. Jirou just rubbed her back and patted her head.

Ria and Miharu were cuddled up with each other and Kouno and Naika were giggling to themselves.

Suni fell asleep too and her head was on my shoulders. Her cute lips were parted a little bit but not enough for drool to come out. I started doodling in my sketchbook and when I looked at my drawing again, I saw that I unconsciously drew Suni. Her brown locks were cascading down her shoulders and her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

As soon as I was done with the portrait, the bell rang and I shut my sketchbook closed.

"Hmmm. What should we do???" Kouno asked.

"OOH! Let's go to Central Town. I need some new clothes." Naika said happily. Everyone agreed and walked our way to the bus stop.

Kouno POV

We waited for the bus to come. I leaned on the bus stop pole while I saw all the girls, excluding Sarah (she seemed to be in deep thought), chattering excitedly about what they were going to buy. The guys were just smiling and looking at their girlfriends. I just had a goofy smile on my face that I inherited from my old man.

Oyajii was the best father I knew. He might not be as cool as Sarah and Miharu's dad, not as smart as Naika's dad, not as gentle as Ria's dad, not as good-looking as Ryou and Jirou's dad, and not as calm and collected as Suni's father but he was all good.

My mother was even better. She is the best cook I have ever known. She makes delicious but healthy foods everyday. She teaches me recipes that she created too. My parents are so sweet to each other; it makes me feel like I want Naika and me to be more like them. My dad makes mistakes and my mom's there to cover for him.

My mom gets into trouble, my dad's there to save her. They're like perfect for each other. My thoughts were interrupted by the loud honking of the bus.

We all got in the bus and went to the Special Star's section. It had high-quality leather seats that were very comfortable and a snack bar. Of course we sat in our respective seats with our girlfriend or boyfriend.

I heard from my parents that my mother and Naika's mother were best friends. Even though they were still best friends, they were best friends since they first came to the academy.

I also heard that they were so close that people have mistaken them for twins. Funny. I looked down at Naika. We both had blonde hair, even though hers was a dirtier blond. She had navy streaks along her long, straight hair.

My hair was dirty blond too, but lighter. I had black streaks. My hair was cut into a shaggy cut so Naika liked to sometimes braid my hair for the fun of it. Her dark, deep blue eyes were so penetrating. Every time I looked into her eyes, I saw myself getting lost.

I looked out the window and saw that we were almost there. I nudged Naika.

"Ah. We're almost there." I said as I flashed her a grin. She smiled back and nodded. The bus to a stop and we stood up.

We walked over to the front and stepped down. Naika snaked her arms into mine and laughed.

"Where do you want to go???" She said happily. I told her it was her choice. "Hmmm… I want to go get some Howalon first." She cheered and steered me over to the stand. I bought her the biggest box and we sat down under a tree.

We ate until we were full and threw away the box.

"Hmmmmm… Let's go shopping! I'll buy you some clothes!" I said with a thumbs up. Naika squealed and laughed.

We went to the gang's favorite store. Urban Outfitters. Seriously. Everyone in the gang's closets were at least half filled with clothes from Urban Outfitters.

Naika and I looked around and found a whole bunch of clothes. At the end, Naika bought stripe knit onesie, plaid shirtdress, pullover tunic, and a pair of cigarette jeans. I bought myself a hooded, grey cardigan, a black blazer, light grey vest, and a pair of low, white and black Nikes.

I held four bags as Naika held two. We went to the fountain and saw that Jirou and Sarah already arrived. Sarah had about eight bags. Even though she didn't seem like the type, she was obsessed with clothes and was very fashionable. No one except for her dad rivaled with her style. Jirou only had three bags.

"Finally, someone comes. We've been waiting for like 45 minutes." Jirou groaned, stretching his arms. Then he wrapped his arms around Sarah's neck from the back. Naika chuckled and jogged over to Sarah.

"Ahhh. Sarah Chan! You bought so much. I wish I could have your style." Naika pouted. Sarah smiled and responded.

"I bought all of you guys' clothes too. I thought about everyone's style and bought something for them." She said warmly,suprisinly. Naika got excited and cheered. Then Sarah went rummaging in the big shopping bags.

"Ahhh. Here it is…" She said, presenting a leather pencil skirt with a black and white blouse. Naika squealed really, really loud. She hugged Sarah really tight. Shockingly, Sarah let her.

Then, everyone came. Sarah distributed everything. She gave Suni a light green summer dress with brown wedges, gave Ria a blue blouse with denim cut offs. She gave Miharu an earring much like his dad's except instead of a dragon, it was a phoenix. She also gave him a leather wrist band. She gave Ryou a fedora hat and a watch. She gave Jirou a navy blazer and a necklace. Then he gave me plaid Ikat scarf with a leather messenger bag.

We all treasured it for two reasons. First, Sarah never gave presents unless it was Christmas or our birthdays. Second, she really knew our personality and what we liked.

"So, what's the occasion?" I said suspiciously. She covered her eyes with her blood red side bangs.

"Follow me." She muttered quietly. I tried to read her mind but she was blocking me out. Now, we all knew that something was very wrong. Jirou's mind was in a panic. We followed her into a meadow.

"I have to… go train for two years." She said seriously. We were all relieved. That's it? She really scared us. I looked at Jirou but instead of relief he was staring into Sarah's eyes for answers.

"Oh…That's not a big deal. We'll be there too so…" Miharu said but he was interrupted.

"No…I'm going alone, mom and dad already knows. I won't be able to see…any of you guys…for two years." She said looking some what cold. Our jaws dropped.

Miharu was shaking. I read his mind. He was so angry…and confused.

"W…Why???" Jirou said tears brewing in his eyes. The rest of the girls were already crying. Sarah sighed.

"It's the High School Principal's orders. I am to obey. I will be going up to a remote mountain…with…Persona. He'll train me there and I'll be back in two years. We need to be able to fight and fulfill the destiny that was bestowed upon us. I'll see you guys when I'm 16. And as my last advice to you guys, grow up." And with those two words, she left us without turning back. We looked all over for her but she was no where to be found.

Miharu begged his parents to bring his Sa Chan back but they just shook their heads sadly. I knew that they were regretful that Sarah had to go through harsh training.

The girls couldn't stop crying and it broke my heart to see Naika crying. I looked over to Jirou. He was looking blankly at the necklace she gave him.

I looked over and read the words, 'I love you, I'll always be with you, and don't forget me.' As I read those words, I started to cry myself. Jirou's tears just fell silently from his shocked and confused eyes.

Our leader and support of our group had left us. Now what were we to do? Everyone gathered in Miharu and Sarah's room. Ryou spoke.

"Her last words were 'Grow Up.' I think I found the meaning behind those words. We were too naïve to think that our happiness was going to last forever. Soon enough, we WILL be thrown into the world of killing and we WILL go on missions. So as Sarah's last words to us, we WILL grow up. The next time we meet her, we'll be changed." He said determined. We all agreed.

Everyone's eyes were dried up and were replaced with determined ones. As I read everyone's' minds, they were only thinking about one thing. 'We have to grow up.'

**OKAY! SO how was that??? Awwww, Sarah left. Coldly, dontcha think??? But I'll tell you this…she made a BIG sacrifice… Sighhh. I'm tired! I made this longer than I used too so…15 reviews till the next one??? Yes. 15 Reviews pleaseeeeee. AND PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, once again this is Sarah. Sighhhhhh, why in the world is Nami making me write this chapter again??? I've got no fucken clue. Once again, my writing isn't corny like Nami's so deal with it alrights? Anyways, enjoy. Woohoo. **

**Sarah's POV**

I panted hardly as I eyed Persona warily. Sure, he was a nice guy and all but when we were training, he became the Satan himself.

"Tired already…_Sa-Chan?_" He said the last part with a malicious grin. I shuddered. 'Damn.' I hissed as I dodged Persona's fist. We fought for only 3 1/2 hours and I already was tired.

He threw another punch and a caught the punch and attempted to punch him in the guts. He dodged and I hit him in the shoulders. I groaned with frustration. The fight had two rules. 1.) No use of alices. 2.) No killing.

I jumped into the air and spin kicked Persona on the head and sent him pummeling onto the ground. I gasped for oxygen and waited.

Persona stood up and smiled warmly. I relaxed at this because it meant that Persona was done with training me for the day. He held out his hands and I took it. We walked back into the villa.

"Go wash up, Sa-Chan. I'll go make us lunch." He said heading to the kitchen.

"Hai." I grumbled and walked up the stairs to the second floor. I entered my room and got a change of new clothes. Then I went to the restroom connected to the room.

I locked the door and filled the bath tub. I peeled of my mud-caked clothes as I sighed and inspected my pale body. I had grown taller and fuller curves in my body. I looked at my face and saw tears welling up in my eyes. I slowly got into the now full bath tub.

"Oh god. No. Don't cry Sarah. You only have one year to go." I said to myself. Yes, I was now 15. I missed everyone. I missed Jirou's warm smile, okaa's hyper cheers, otou's fresh smell, Miharu's stupid remarks, Ria's attempts to hug me (believe it or not), ect, ect.

I shook my head and dunk my head into the hot water. I left my family and friends for a good reason. Now they didn't have to suffer. Even though otou and okaa disagreed with me, I'm glad they supported me.

Probably, I have a new sibling by now. I snorted. Of course I did. I regret that I couldn't see Miharu and otou suffering. Should I scry them? I looked into the bath water. I concentrated on one of my alices and opened my eyes. A picture was slowly forming in the water.

I first saw okaa and otou taking care of baby. A boy. I had a younger brother now. I smiled. My younger brother also looked different from my parents and twin. He had silver hair and green eyes. I grinned. I wasn't the only strange one now.

I concentrated on another alice of mine and meld it into the one that I was using presently. One of the tactics I learned during training. I was trained to use multiple alices at once. Now I heard sounds as I scryed my family.

"Youichi." I heard okaa coo. So his name was Youichi??? Nice name, I guess. I wonder what his alices are and if his destiny was intertwined with the war like mine was. I then waved my hands over the water and the picture.

The scene changed into Central Town. I saw all my friends entering a café. I smiled gently. I looked at Jirou and was surprised. His eyes were blank. What happened to the usual shine in his eyes?

I reached for his face in the water but it just went through. I started tearing up again and the falling tears distorted the picture. I waved my hands the final time and the water became clear again. I reached for the plug and let the water drain out. I grabbed a black, fluffy pillow and wrapped it around my body.

I went into my room once again and changed. I wore a red oversized hoodie. The sweatshirt was baggy and the hood was really big. I put on the hood and it looked fashionable. Then I wore black skinny jeans with black gladiator sandals. I walked down the stairs and was greeted by the smell of chicken.

I walked into the dining room as Persona placed the plate on the table. He wiped his hands on his jeans and sat down. As I sat down, he spoke.

"So… you scryed your family and friends when you were clearly told not to." He murmured. I bowed my head.

"I'm sorry Persona. I couldn't take it. I just had to have one glance of them. I promise I won't do it again." I said in a small voice which cracked at the end. I looked up and saw Persona. He had a solemn expression. He walked over to my seat and gave me a warm hug.

"I know it's hard. Try to deal with it." He whispered. I nodded as I held the tears. "Do you regret your choice of taking the load of work that your friends were supposed to take too?" He asked concerned. I looked up at him with wide eyes and shook my head. He grinned and pat my head.

"Let's eat." He said. I nodded and waited for Persona to help himself before I did myself.

**9 Months Later**

I observed Persona's motions and smirked. I flipped forwards, kicking Persona in the guts in a blinding speed. I got my katana and held it up his throat.

"Dead." I murmured and let him go. He stood up and rubbed his head.

"You got better, Sa-Chan." He grinned. I nodded my head. Three more months until I could go back to my family. I could now beat Persona in about an hour without alices and 30 minutes with alices. He taught me how to use a katana and he made me master every kind of martial arts out there.

I wonder if everyone else got stronger. Persona motioned me to follow him and he led me into the usual route of the forest. I looked at two trees and sliced my hands in the air. The force traveled to the tree and made a clean cut.

I looked at Persona and he motioned me to continue. I grinned and spin kicked a boulder the size of a cabin. It crumbled into pieces. Then, I went wild. Kicking and using on my alice on everything in my way.

"Enough." Persona said in a clear voice. I looked at him questioningly. He smirked. "Do you plan to destroy the whole forest?" He said with his eyes shining with amusement. Only then, I looked around.

The forest was almost completely gone. I sighed. I used one of my original alices, Resurrection, and everything was back to normal.

"Persona, my life is a bore. All I do is study, eat, train, and sleep." I whined. He chuckled.

"Be patient, okay? You only have three months anyways." He rolled his eyes. I was silent for a while and walked back into the villa with Persona right behind me. "Oh right, I have a big surprise waiting for you at home." He said mischievously. My eyebrows rose.

Most of the times, Persona's surprises weren't very nice. I sighed and trudged to the villa but I soon stopped when I felt a cloth being wrapped around my head so I couldn't see anything.

I tried to burn it but it wouldn't. "Awww, good thing that the cloth is Alice Proof." Persona cooed. I could just hear the mockery in his voice. I grit my teeth. I just continued to print to the villa using my other senses. One of the basics of my training.

I opened the door and felt other people's presences in the house. I tensed up and counted. There were seven people excluding me. Persona finally caught up panting.

"Sa-Chan, you run to fast now." He chuckled. Then I heard another chuckle.

"Sarah's too fast for you now, Persona. You're getting old." I heard a familiar voice. I tried to identify it and I gasped.

"Otou?!" I yelled. He chuckled. I felt Persona untying the cloth from my eyes. As he let the cloth fall, I gasped. Okaa, Otou, Youichi, Misaki Obaa, Tsubasa Ojii, Hotaru Obaa, and Ruka Ojii were all here.

I squealed really loud and hurled myself toward Otou and Okaa. Otou caught me and twirled me around. I smiled really loudly.

"You grew so much, Sa-Chan." I heard Okaa say. I twirled around and gave her a big embrace. I looked down and saw piercing green eyes looking up at me. I smiled gently at him and he smiled back.

"You-Chan, this is your onee. She's pretty isn't she?" Okaa cooed. You-Chan squealed and laughed. He lift his hands towards me as if he wanted me to hold him. I reached down and carried him.

"You-Chan, your onee is only pretty because of my genes." Otou said jokingly. Okaa's eyes tightened and punched him in the face. Everyone started laughing.

"So, how's everyone?" I asked anxiously. The last time I actually saw how they were doing was nine months ago when I scryed them.

"Well, they're really looking forward to your return. Especially Jirou. He became bright again." Misaki Obaa said in relief. My face fell when I remembered the time I scryed Jirou. I told everyone about it and they frowned.

"Jirou was really upset when you left, Sa-Chan." Otou said gently. "He buried himself with training and he's the best fighter in the academy so far. Well except us and probably you." He finished. I nodded slowly, calculating everything I heard. I smiled when I remembered that Jirou was back to normal from Misaki Obaa.

"So, who wants to spare with me." I flashed a smile. Otou stepped out and smirked. I grinned with delight. I couldn't want a better opponent.

"I'll pwn you, otou." I smirked. Otou snorted.

"Natsume, don't let your guard down. Sa-Chan is really strong." Persona warned.

"No alices." Otou merely said. I nodded. I waited until Otou made the first move. He dashed towards me with a fist. I quickly dodged it and paced myself faster. A second later, I was behind Otou and his eyes widened. I smirked and kicked him.

Otou broke his fall by placing his hands on the ground and flipped his body away from mine.

"Okay, so you're better than I thought." He admitted while running his hands through his hair. I smirked even wider and I disappeared. In another second, I was behind Otou and I drew out my katana. I placed the back part of it against his throat.

"Dead." I grinned. I put my kantana back into my sheath and retreated to You-Chan. His eyes shone with adoration. Everyone else's jaws were dropped with the exception of Persona. He snickered at Otou.

"I told you. You shouldn't have underestimated her." He mocked. Otou grumbled and walked over to me.

"You became strong." He said proudly and pat my head. Okaa gave me a big hug with tears coming out.

"My baby's all grown up." She said proudly. I just sighed and waited for her to let go of me.

"Ahhh, baka. We have to go now." Hotaru Obaa said.

"Mou, Hotaru! I finally meet my baby after 21 months and you're rushing me." Okaa wailed. I pat her back.

"Okaa, please tell everyone that I look forward to seeing them again and that I miss them, ne?" I said with a smile. She smiled her million dollar smile at me and nodded.

"Sa-Chan, we'll see you in a few months, okay?" Tsubasa Ojii said to me. I nodded. Everyone said something to me and slowly left.

I heard the protest, screaming, yelling, and crying of Youichi as Otou tried to peel him off me.

"You-Chan, Onee will see you in three months. It goes really quick! I'll see you soon but if you don't stop crying, I'll never come back. Okay?" I said gently. You-Chan widened his eyes when I said that I was never going to come back and the waterworks shut down immediately. He nodded to me and opened his arms to give me a big hug.

Then, he reached for otou and he smiled at me gratefully. He mouthed a thank you and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll see you in three months." He said and made his way to the car. As he closed the door, the car quickly sped away.

"Well, did you like your surprise?" Persona asked with a smirk. I grinned and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Persona." I said with total sincerity.

"You're welcome." He said quite pleased with himself.

**Okay. That was Sarah for 1 chapter. Okay, so I tried to be really, really corny at the end. Could you tell? So review if you feel like it and Sarah's clothes are going to be up in the profile. Check it out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG. People must've thought that I had died or something. -.-x So anyways, I had finals, shitloads of homework, and etc, etc. Sorry for the late update. But the good news is that it's summer vacation so the update would probably increase. So… HERE WE GO.**

_RECAP: _

"_Well, did you like your surprise?" Persona asked with a smirk. I grinned and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Persona," I said with absolute sincerity. "You're welcome," he said quite pleased with himself. END RECAP_

**Miharu POV**

I came back from school and found that my house was vacant. Hmmm, typically okaa and Youichi is home. (A/N: This is the day they went to go visit Sarah.) I heaved a sigh. School was a bore and no one was any entertaining anymore. We were just trying to focus on training, for Sarah's sake.

Thank God. It's merely three months left until she comes back. I smiled at that thought. I wondered of how strong she was or how she grew up.

So Jirou and I are the strongest in the group and trying to aid the others out in their training. All of us mastered all our alices but we still need help on our hand to hand combat.

The door opened and I saw otou, okaa, and Youichi came in.

"Where were you guys," I asked with suspicion. Okaa grinned a little apprehensively and said, "Youichi needs a bath. Ask your father," and she ran off. Otou glared at Okaa.

"Mind enlightening me?" I said. He chuckled uneasily. (A/N: Natsume, nervous??? Hilarious.)

"Uhhh…we went to a picnic. YEAH! That's it. Youichi wanted to go to a picnic!"

"I see, a picnic. Hmmm, so where's the basket?"

"Uhhh…we threw it away?" Otou was sweating a lake. I went into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. I took out the picnic basket and smirked.

"Now, where did you ACTUALLY go today?" I asked with my demon face. (A/N: Imagine the face that Yukihara made when Yuka was on the ladder trying to escape. LOL.) Otou sighed. "We went to go see Sarah."

My jaws plummeted. How could my whole family run off and meet my twin without me?!

"I see…" I said, trying to calm myself down.

"Miharu, try to understand. It would have been harder on Sarah if you and the others went too." Otou attempted to explain.

I do understand. I really do. But, everyone missed her so much. Why were only certain people allowed to go if that was the reason.

I left the living room and quickly ran out of the room. I went to the usually training place and started to punch a tree, forcing my frustration, irritation, annoyance, hurt, and regret.

"Miharu, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I turned around and met with dark pink, almost red eyes. He smirked. Over the few months we got close and became best friends. Well, Sarah was my best friend and no one can take that position like I can't take the position of Ryou in Jirou's heart.

"Jirou." I sighed. He made me sit down and then asked me what was wrong.

"They went to go meet Sarah." His body went rigid. His hands reached up to the necklace she gave him before she left.

"Who? Who went to go see her?" He asked coldly.

"Uhmm…I don't know exactly but I know that it included my dad, mom, and Youichi." I saw his fist clench.

"What the fuck? Why couldn't we go?" He yelled.

"I don't know no fucken shit. My dad just told me that they went to go visit her and we weren't permitted to." I shout back. I growled and lied onto the grass.

"I knew this would occur…" Jirou and I gazed back and saw Suni and everyone else behind her. Jirou's eyes narrowed and snarled.

"You knew that our parents would go visit Sarah and you didn't tell us? Why?!" He screamed. Ryou glowered at Jirou and stood in front of Suni.

She pressed him away tenderly. "This is the exact reason why. I had another vision of what would've happened if we went to go meet Sarah. The consequences were severe. She would've needed to continue for an extra year and a half and put through more training…Would you like that, Jirou?"

Jirou sighed and a tear came down running down his cheek. Ria and Naika started to cry. I comforted Ria, telling her that there were only three more months left. Ria had so much things to tell Sarah. Everyone did. We all just missed her. Kouno just reached over to Naika and embraced her. Three months left.

**Sarah POV**

**Two months later.**

"Oh My Fucken God!!! I'm going home?!?!" I screamed in delight. Persona grinned.

"Yup. We're going early. Back to civilization, friends, and family."

"Thank God, I thought I was going to rot away in this boring, boring place." I snapped my fingers and Persona's and my bags came out all packed and ready.

"Let's go!" I grinned.

"Uhmm, wow. Don't you think you're rushing it a bit? Let's eat lunch first, yeah?" I turned around and took him by shock. I put on my demon face that Miharu and I inherited from mom and grandfather.

"SCREW. FOOD." I bellowed and transported us to the front gates of the academy. I smiled at the familiar sight. Home.

Persona talked to the guard as I swept my blood red bangs to the side. The gates began to slowly open up and Persona and I walked in and made our way to the High School Principal's office.

"Welcome back!" I was greeted with open arms by my 'uncle.' He was my mom's uncle but we call him uncle too.

"I'm back." I sighed. Those were the words that I was yearning to say for one year and eleven months.

**Jirou's POV**

I was training with Miharu and then I felt it. The warm, red aura. I looked over to Miharu and knew he felt it too. Our eyes widened and in a split second, everyone in our gang made our way to the High School Principal's office.

When we reached the door, we caught our breath. We made it in 23 seconds flat. Miharu reached his hands to the door knob and slowly opened the door.

Sarah. I gapped at how much she changed. She grew…a lot. I gulped and slowly made my way to her. She smiled so tenderly and opened her arms. I ran and tackled her, holding her tight.

"Well, you can go now, Sarah. It's nice to see you again." He smiled. Sarah transported all of us to her house after bowing a little to the principal.

**Author's POV**

When Sarah transported everyone there, all of their parents were already waiting for them. Youichi immediately reached out for Sarah and she picked him up.

Jirou wrapped his arms around her waist, refusing to let go. Sarah turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips and then kissed Youichi on the forehead. She gave Ria, Naika, Suni, Ruka, Mochu, Koko, Tsubasa, Yuu, Ryou, and Kouno a big hug. Then, she gave Miharu, Natsume, Mikan, Misaki, Anna, Sumire, Nonoko, Hotaru, and Nina a kiss on the cheeks.

It was a day of celebration. Mikan and Natsume brought out their finest wine and a big buffet.

Sarah talked about her training and decided to help everyone in a new weapon and train them. Everyone told her what she missed. The girls gossiped, Jirou and Sarah kissed a lot, Natsume attempted to kill Jirou but was stopped by Mikan and Tsubasa, and just had fun.

Everyone was content with the atmosphere, just how it was.

**Okay, the end of the 21****st**** chapter. PLEASE review. I know I didn't update for a LONGGG time but everyone's reviews give me motivation! Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated (:**


	22. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that I updated with an Author's Note instead of a chapter after so long. Uhmmmm…so, some of you guys noticed that I wasn't updating lately, almost or over a year. Well, a lot of things have been going on. I know it's really no excuse to stop writing but really, school's really hard and I found out that Sarah was really busy too. So I have bad news and good news. The bad news is that I'm going to stop writing ****Hello, My Old Friend.**** I know I just got it started but I really doubt that I can finish it. Since it's still in the stage of not really a developed story, I decided to let someone take the story. If you want to adopt the story, please PM me. First come, first serve. The good news, however, is that I intend to finish ****Forced**** because I started it so long ago and it wouldn't feel right to just leave it hanging so Sarah and I decided to finish it. I'm not really still sure on how to end it, but I hope I'll be able to get it up soon. Once again, I sincerely apologize if I disappointed any of my readers. It was really fun to write here and it really allowed me to escape the real world for a little while. Hopefully, and I'm planning on to, return to Fanfiction one day. So, if you are willing to adopt ****Hello, My Old Friend****, please PM me. –Nami-**


End file.
